Dreams and Wish
by insaneinsane
Summary: PART10UP Sora and Yamato are friends and nothing can ever change that....not until their future kids came and surprised them aboutthe fate that happened in their family years from now. PLs read, it's a really nice story! Review!
1. A Daughter's Wish

hey there! yeah...i'm back again with another story. Well, i'm just plain bored and i want to post this up. Okay, so I don't know whether Sora and Yamato's kids are but in this fic, they're a boy and a girl. The blonde girl that looks like Yama is seven years old, is named Yukino. And the young redhead boy that is somewhat like Sora is named Shin, a five year old. I guess that's enough. And also a disclaimer: Digimon is not mine!! (do we really have to say that?! it's somewhat annoying.) 

Chapter One: A Daughter's Wish

"Here you go guys!"

Yukino turned her head around and saw her father making his way towards them. He was holding three cones of chocolate ice cream, all melting fast in his hands. Yukino ran to his father and got one and licked it up fast. "Thanks Daddy!"

They both returned to the bench where they were previously sitting. "Where's your brother?" Yukino pointed her little finger by the slide, still licking her ice cream. "He's over there. Shin!! I'm gonna eat your ice cream if ain't here!!" Yukino yelled across the playground, making her father laugh.

A red-head boy standing at the top of the slide shot his head up and looked at where his father and sister is sitting. He quickly slides down and runs as fast as he could towards them. He reached them just in time and his father handed him his ice cream.

"It's gonna melt soon." His father told him. Shin nodded and sat beside his father. "I'm not gonna give you my ice cream, Yukino!" Shin said, eating the ice cream fast. Yukino stuck his tongue out at him and rested her head on his father's arm.

"I wish Mommy is here with us" Yukino said, biting on the cone slowly. Yamato sighed and brushed his daughter's blonde hair.

"She can't come with us. She's a little" Yamato lied. He knew too well that Sora doesn't want to see him.

"But she's always busy every time we go out!" Yukino reasoned out, pouting her lips as well. Yamato sighed and draped his left arm over Yukino's shoulder. He and Sora have been divorced for eight months now. Shin was too young to understand. And Yukino

_She won't accept the fact that we're no longer together_ Yamato thought bitterly. He finished his ice cream and turned to his son. Shin finished up the ice cream also, but didn't even bit on the cone. "I'm done!" He exclaimed cheerfully. He threw the cone at a nearby trashcan and returned again.

Yamato looked at his watch. It was already 4:00. "Okay guys! Let's go home now! Mom's gonna be worried." He stood up and carried Shin in his arms while Yukino stayed put in her place. "Yukino, let's go..."

She hesitated at first. But then stood up when Yamato reached out his other hand. Shin sat on his right arm while Yukino holds his left arm.

"Are you gonna stay in the house tonight?" Shin asked quietly. Yukino looked up at his father's face and crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping that Yamato would agree.

"I can't. Daddy's gonna head home and do something important." Yamato replied.

"But your home is with us Daddy" Yukino said. Shin nodded, hugging Yamato and burying his face on Yamato's neck.

"Daddy, don't you love us anymore?" Yukino asked, her grip on Yamato's hands tightened.

They continued to walk until they reached the parking lot. "Of course I love you! Whoever told you that I don't?"

Yamato opened the car door at the rear and placed Shin inside. He turned to Yukino, who was looking at him like she's about to cry.  


"Nobody told. If you love us, why aren't you with us?" She asked again, climbing inside the car. Yamato closed it and sat down at the front seat.

"BecauseDaddy is very, very busy and he can't do his job in the house." Yamato explained. He knew it was a lie again, but half of it is true. Why would an astronaut do his work inside his own house?

"Daddy's right Yukino. After his job, he will stay with us!" Shin exclaimed. Yamato opened his mouth to explain again, but shut it. Shin sounded happy, he wouldn't want to disappoint his two kids.

Yukino's eyes lit up a little and she looked at Yamato. "Really?! Okay then"

Yamato smiled a little and started the engine. "I hope that_ will _happen" he muttered.

* * *

They arrived at the house by 6:15. Yukino opened the door and went inside, calling their mother. "Mommy! Daddy's here! Hurry!!"

Yamato entered the house, holding hands with Shin. "Mommy! We're here!" He chirped in, pulling his father towards the couch. He lets go of Shin's hand and knelt down. "I have to go. Daddy's busy, remember?" Yamato winked at his son and brushed his hair. Shin looked upset, but his smile didn't leave his bright face.

He hugged Yamato tight. "Come back again! Then we'll play all afternoon at the park again. And maybe there will be a circus and lots and lots of animals!"

Yamato chuckled and stood up. He walked towards his daughter and took her in his arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled. "I'm going now."

"Butyou haven't seen Mommy!"

"Daddy needs to go, okay?"

Yukino stared at his father and hugged him also. "I love you Daddyand Shin tooand also Mommywe all do" she whispered in his ear. Yamato smiled sadly and puts Yukino down. "Me too. I'll go now."

With one last look at his kids, he made his way to the door and closed it gently.

* * *

After hearing the door closed, Sora stepped out of the kitchen and greeted her kids.

"Hey! How's your day?" she asked sitting down on the couch, followed by the kids. Shin started talking about their day in the park, talking fast and excited.

"We played tag, and we fed the ducks, we sang many songs! We ate hotdogs, and corn and chocolate ice cream! And then before we got home, we stopped at the pet shop and the toyshop and looked at the puppies and hamsters, rabbits and fishes! And the toys were really nice, especially the guitar!!" Shin beamed.

Sora smiled. "Guitar, huh? It must be nice." _It surprises me how Shin could be so interested in music. Much like his father_ Sora thought, frowning by the end.

"It was, Mommy. I wish you weren't busy, that way you were with us." Yukino said. I don't want to talk about this right now Sora thought. She stood up and looked at the kids.

"I'll just be in the kitchen fixing up dinner. Why don't you go ahead and freshen up. I'm sure you're tired"

Shin ran up the stairs and towards his room while Yukino stared at her mother. "Mommy?"

"Mmhm?"

"When will Daddy finish his work?"

Sora smiled and looked at Yukino, a little puzzled. "I really don't know, honey. Why?"

"Because Shin told me that when Daddy's work is finished, he'll come back here."

Sora sighed and turned around. "I don't knowFreshen up now"

Yukino walked slowly to the stairs and went to her room. Sora looked at her until she closed her bedroom door.

"I just don't know if we'll work things out again" she whispered, entering the kitchen.

* * *

Yukino jumped on her bed and cried. She can't bear seeing her parents not together. Every night she looks out at her open window and gaze at the stars wishing that they'd be complete again.

"We'll never be complete again" she muffled, crying harder on her sheet. She crosses over the tear-stained pillow and bit on it. _Why?_

She closed her eyes for a moment and recalled her nights together with her father. It was fun. All those jokes and laughter maintained a special place in her. Yukino would never let her father go out of her room. He would smile and suddenly sing his own song, which Yukino always call a "magic song".

The soft mellow had always enchanted Yukino, and her eyes would usually drop to sleep. And she would feel her father kiss her on the forehead and say goodnight.

Sometimes, Shin and Sora would join them and they would talk endlessly together. It was too memorable.

But not all ends in happiness.

And this confuses Yukino. Why can't they be just like their old times?

Her door creaked open and Shin entered her room. "Yuki-san! Can you tell me a story with Mommy later?......Why are you crying?"

Yukino didn't move. She just lies down on her bed. Shin dropped at her side and snuggled closer. "If you cry, I'm gonna cry also"

"I'm already crying!" Yukino said angrily, her voice scaring Shin. Yukino's sudden outburst surprised Shin. His shoulders shook and then tears started falling from his eyes also.

They were too busy crying that neither one of them noticed that Yukino's computer was casting off a green light.

"Why are you crying?"

Yukino and Shin looked across the room, but no one was there. She sat and backed up, followed by the trembling Shin. She clutched her pink pillow tight and asked, "WhoWho's there?"

Her computer lit up brighter and cast an eerie look at her bedroom. She shivered slightly as the shadows became larger and darker. Shin embraced his sister tight and dared not to look at the shadows.

By the computer, an image of a kid appeared. She was a girl, with long black hair and big dark eyes.

Yukino removed the pillow and smiled slowly at the girl. "Are you from the Digiworld?" she asked, figuring that if she came from the computer, then she could have been from the other world. She patted Shin and told him it was all right to look.

The red-head peered form his sisters back and looked at the girl.

The girl nodded meekly and floated towards Yukino. "Why were you crying?" Her voice was so quiet, but so scary. As if they were being threatened.

Yukino saddened and hugged her knees tight. "BecauseBecause our parents are not together"

"Do you want them to be?"

The two kids nodded appreciatively. The girl held no emotions, and she continued to ask the children.

"Why do you want them to be?"

"Because we're very, very happy!" Shin exclaimed. He didn't like the girl at all.

"If I granted you your wish, will you be happy?"

Yukino looked at her brother, who was smiling. "Yuki-san! Say yes! That way, Daddy's gonna be here all night!"

She smiled at Shin, and then looked at the girl. "Yes!"

The girl smiled, scaring Yukino and Shin a little. "I'll gladly make your wish come true, but a favor rests in youonce the wish is done, my deed is next"

A little confused with what the girl had said, Yukino nodded. The girl reached out her hand. "The only way to do that is to deal with the pasttouch my hand" the girl whispered.

Yukino gulped. _I will do anything to have Daddy and Mommy back together again!_ She thought, oblivious to the fact that the girl in front of her was reading her mind.

She smiled evilly. When Yukino rested her right hand on her own, the whole room lit up.

"I am the Dreamweaverwhoever believes and hopes in dreams would gladly be help by mereturn to the past!!"

Shin clutched Yukino's hands as their bodies lit up and lights glistened and danced upon them.


	2. Simple Meeting

Hey! After a long writer's block, I've finally finished Chapter Two! It's a little short but I hope you'll like it!! Thanks for my four reviewers(you know who you are! ^_^ )

Chapter Two: Simple Meeting

Sora sang the last words of the song beautifully, amazing her teacher so much. She let out a small hum, then the piano music slowly stopped. Miss Mizuki looked up from the piano and smiled at her student. 

"Very well, Sora. You've been utterly amazing in every practice!"

Sora blushed and smiled at her teacher. Sora's mother have told Miss Mizuki that Sora has passion for music and that she has a great talent for singing. Of course, Mizuki agreed to teach Sora to be a perfect singer for free. 

"Thank you, Miss Mizuki. You've been teaching me for months already for free. Am I not disturbing your schedule?"

Mizuki shook her head and closed the piano. "Nonsense Sora! You're perfect! You've got talent and I want to sharpen it more. Maybe someday, you'll belong to a bandor more likely the Teenage Wolves!"

Sora looked down on the ground as a vision of her in a stage appeared on her mind. She was singing as the lights glittered around her, and Yamato walked towards her slowly and then

"Miss Takenouchi? Are you all right? You're a little flushed."

Sora's head shot up. "Oh! I'm all right! I need to go now. Tennis practice is next." The brunette exclaimed as she grabbed her bag. Miss Mizuki stood up and escorted Sora to the door. "Make sure you rest! You're a very busy girl" Mizuki said calmly. 

Sora smiled at her teacher. "Oh I will! An athlete must have a good health!"

Mizuki chuckled. "Go on now!

Sora ran on the now empty hallway of her school, which is Odaiba High. When she reached the corner, she made a sharp turn and gasped as a small kid blocked her way.

"Oh!"

Sora skidded to a stop, causing her to lose balance and she landed flat on the floor. Sora muttered angrily as she stood up slowly. Her bottom hurt so much.

"I'm sorryplease let me help you up!" a voice suddenly exclaimed.

Sora opened her eyes and saw a blonde kid kneeling beside her. Her voice was calm, yet the nervous tone was evident. Her eyes held so many emotions. It was pure blue, like the water of the sea and it was so familiar to her. Her blonde hair covered her eyes a bit. The girl took her hand and Sora stood up, not minding the pain.

Sora smiled and brushed the dirt on her green uniform. "Are you hurt or something?" Sora asked as she looked down at the girl. She meekly shook her head. 

"I'm sorry for running into you. I'm in a hurry." Sora explained, chuckling a bit.

The girl stepped out of the way and gave her a smile, which was familiar to Sora also. "It's okayI'll just find my brotherand uhmy parents." The girl said coolly. 

_She looks familiar_

Sora smiled and grabbed her bag again. "Okay! See you around!" Sora exclaimed as she dashed off to the sports field.

* * *

The music blasted out the big speakers that were placed on either side of the stage. Slender fingers ran across the guitar strings while the words of the song escape past his lips. 

_"Yamato! I kept calling you!"_

The voice of a certain girl ringed in his mind. The blonde guy didn't realize that his music was faltering a little until his bandmate snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yo man! What's wrong with you today?"

Their music stopped and the stage went silent. Yamato ran his fingers in his soft hair and shrugged. "SorryI was a little"

His bandmate sighed and took the guitar that was hanging by his shoulder. "Let's call it a day. I'm really tired."

Their drummer let out a sigh of relief as he stood up and stretched a little. "Thank God!! I'm so dried up!"

Yamato laughed and puts his guitar in its case. After a few jokes and talks, the group exited the auditorium. They were already by the gates of the school when Yamato stopped.

"I forgot my Chemistry book again!" Yamato exclaimed as he rummaged in his bag. 

"Do you want us to wait for ya?"

Yamato shook his head, signifying "no" as an answer. The other three went off. Yamato turned around and headed towards the school building again.  


Finally reaching a set of lockers, he stopped on his own locker. He opened it and his books came flowing out.

Yamato muttered angrily as he kneeled down and got his books. Finally, he threw it back in his locker and got his Chemistry book.

He stared at the book for a while and let his hand skim across the plastic-wrapped cover. 

_"YA-MA-TO!!"_

_He turned his head and a bright smile flashed across his face as he smiled at the girl sprinting towards him. She took a breath for a moment then took a book in her bag pack._

_"Yamato! I kept calling you!"_

_He chuckled a bit and brushed his hair guiltily. "Actually, I thought you're one of the"_

_Sora laughed. "You mean your over-crazed fans? Not necessarily. Here." She handed him a book and Yamato looked at the letters that spell CHEMISTRY._

_"Oh!" Yamato replied._

_"You left it on your table. You dashed out immediately."_

_Yamato took it and stuck it under his arm. They both stood there for a moment. Yamato bit his lip and took a quick glance at Sora._

_She was just standing there, looking at her feet. By that time, Yamato was mentally screaming. 'You ask her out, idiot!!"_

_"UmSora?"_

_Sora's head shot up and she gave him a smile. "Yes?"_

_Yamato tapped his index finger on the book and looked at Sora. "I was wonderingWell, what I want to say isthank you" Yamato practically breathed the last word out._

_Sora giggled and patted his shoulder. "Sheesh Yamato! Anytime! I need to go!" She waved and strolled off to her next class_.

Yamato gave a loud sigh and closed his locker, locking it securely. He stuffed it inside his bag and was about to ran out when he heard something.

He listened for a while until he heard a voice. 

"Yuki-sanwhere are you?"

He walked towards the corner and saw a kid sitting on the floor. He could here him crying and whispering the name "Yuki-san".

"Are you all right?" Yamato asked soothingly, as to not scare the little boy. The kid looked up and Yamato was very surprised with the boy's feature.

_He looks exactly like Sora!_

The kid blinked his red eyes and he stood up. "Did you see my sister?" he asked quietly. Yamato shook his head slowly and kneeled on his right knee.

"Are you lost?" Yamato asked again.

"Yesyou see, Yuki and I were crying then the computer lit up then a girl came from the computer and she says that she's from the digiworld and she said she will - "

The kid was talking so fast, but the one word that he heard clearly was digiworld.

"You know the Digital World?!"Yamato asked, loud and surprisingly.

"Yes! Yuki has Pyocomon and I have Tsunomon!"

Yamato knitted his eyebrows._ How did this kid know the digiworld?_ Yamato looked back at the boy."Who brought you in the Digiworld?"

"My daddy." The boy answered simply.

"Andwho might your father be?" Yamato asked, getting more curious. 

"My daddy is Yamato Ishida!"

Yamato quickly stood up as his eyes widened in unison. _Don't tell me that _Yamato looked down at the kid and nervously asked what his father looked like.

"Daddy is really nice! He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes"

Yamato slumped back down on the floor. "I have a son?!" he asked himself. He turned to the kid and looked at him.

"I'm Yamato Ishida." Yamato introduce himself, staggering over his name. Though there were tons of questions that kept appearing in his mind, he decided to ask it bit by bit.

The kid's eyes widened in surprise as he roved his ruby eyes on the slim teenager. 

"Daddy? Daddy!" The red-haired boy jumped into Yamato's arm, which surprised the blonde. The kid cried on his uniform so Yamato caressed the boy.

"Heydon't cry" he whispered quietly by the boy's ear. His cries subsided a bit.

"Oh Daddy! The Dreamwaffer sent us back here and told us to get you back together with mommy. She was so scary, daddy. And now, she separated me from Yuki-san!"

_What's a dreamwaffer? What does he mean by getting me back with their mother? Wait! Who's their mother?! _Yamato's question plagued his mind as he continued to rub the crying boy's back.

The kid looked up at him with wet eyes and smiled. "But, daddyI'm happy that you found me! All we have to do is find Yuki-san and Mommy!"

Yamato stood up as they walked hand in hand together. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Daddy! You forgot my name?! I'm Shin, remember?"

Yamato just smiled and patted the boy's head. "Shinnice name. Um, can I ask you something?"

Shin looked up at him as they reached the gates of Odaiba High. "Are you sure I'm your father?"

"Yes! You're blonde and you have eyes like Yuki-san and you know the Digiworld."

Yamato nodded. The kid's got a point. "Oh okay..." Then out of curiousity, another question flew out of his lips.

"So, who's your mother?"

Shin looked at his "father" warily. "Daddy, why do you keep forgetting names? Maybe you should visit Uncle Jyou and let him check up on ya!"

_Okaythis is definitely my kid_

* * *

As soon as tennis practice was finished, Sora sprinted out of the court and was almost out the school gates when she noticed a kid walking around the building. Puzzled, she walked towards the kid and patted her shoulder.

The blonde girl turned around surprisingly. Her eyes seemed to be in fright, but then turned calmly when she noticed Sora.

Sora smiled at her and knelt. "Hey, it's you again! What are you still doing here?" The girl smiled at her. 

Sora frowned when she noticed that she has been crying.

"Are you all right?"

The little girl sniffed a bit and looked deeply in her eyes. "I'm lostI can't find Shin!" She burst out as Sora hugged her, hushing her and brushing the soft blonde hair.

The little girl sniffed her perfume and she looked up in her eyes. The vision of her own mother appeared in her mind.

Sora smiled and stood up, taking the girl's hand in her own. "How about I take you home for a while and I'll drop by at the police station to see if someone reported a missing child?"

"That will be niceI'm Yukino" 

"Oh, what a gorgeous name! I wish I have your name!" Sora teased, giggling a bit. Yukino smiled as they walk to the gate.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm SoraSora Takenouchi!"

Sora opened the gate then looked confusingly at Yukino. She was just standing there, a little dazed and wide-eyed.

"Are you all right, Yukino?"

The blonde kid blinked back and walked closer to Sora. "YesI'm more than all right now since I'm with you"

Sora smiled and they both walked off to Sora's place.

too short! But I'll try to get the next chapter out and a little bit longer! Please review!! Thanks for reading!! 


	3. My Parent's House

**Sky*Angeli, Tori, Venursia, Kim Hayes, Miyu444, AzN mUzIk RuLz, relena, ihire, letm** - thank you for reviewing!

(a special note for **Taka-chan**) - you better rest!! I think that AP thingy is making you crazy!!

Chapter Three: My Parent's House

Yamato placed his guitar at the corner and dumped his bag on the bed. He exited his room and saw Shin looking at the picture frames. Yamato smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Daddy, who is this?" Shin asked, pointing to the 11-year-old kid holding a fishing rod. Yamato chuckled.

"That's me."

Shin turned his head to Yamato. "You look a lot like Yuki-san!" he exclaimed as he sat down beside Yamato. 

"Are you hungry?" Yamato asked as he stood up.

The red-haired boy nodded his head and took the photo album that was under the table. Yamato headed towards the kitchen and, luckily, the donuts that his father bought home for breakfast are still there.

"We only have donuts here! Is that okay with you?" Yamato asked loudly. He heard Shin yelled "yes".

Yamato opened the refrigerator and grabbed his favorite chocolate drink. After putting it on glasses and settling the donuts on a tray, he made his way back to Shin.

He placed the tray on the table and got a donut. "It's still delicious" Yamato said, taking a bite.

Shin looked up from the album and his eyes widened hungrily. "Chocolate!!" He exclaimed, as he got his glass and drank the chocolate. Yamato chuckled and drank from his glass also.

"Do you know who's that?" Yamato asked, pointing to a young boy wearing a green hat. Shin followed where his finger was pointing.

"That's Uncle TK." Shin answered.

"How did you know?"

"You showed me a picture like that!" he said, munching on the donut. This time, Yamato couldn't bear the questions that kept ringing in his mind.

"Shin, you were from the future right?" 

Shin looked at him like he's from another world. "No, I was from Yuki's bedroom." Yamato laughed and continued on asking.

"What does the Dreamwhatever you call it look like?"

Shin closed the album and faced his father. "The Dreamwaffer? Oh, she was scaryher eyes are big and she keep staring at me and Yuki" Shin whispered, his tone of voice was evident that he was scared.

"Is she a digimon?"

Shin shook his head. "No, she looks like a kid and has long black hair and big black eyes!" The boy said, making his eyes wide as to imitate the girl.

"Oh" Yamato said, trying hard not to laugh. He smiled. "Why did you come here again?"

"Because you left our home Daddy! You just visit us every week *sniff* and Yuki-san always cry *sniff* because she doesn't want you and mommy to be apart" Shin said, already crying. Though Yamato didn't know what the boy is saying, he hugged him. 

_Apart? What does he mean by that? Could it be thatI'll be divorced?_ Yamato thought nervously, hoping that what he's thinking is not true. 

"Was I a bad father for leaving you?" Yamato asked gently. 

"No, Daddy. You were never badbut, you left us"

I've asked quite enough Yamato thought as he released Shin. "Why don't you go and rest in my bedroom?"

When Shin nodded his head, Yamato escorted him to his neatly cleaned bedroom. _I wonder why can't I keep my locker as clean as this?_ Yamato thought.

Shin jumped on his bed and made himself comfortable. He gently closed his eyes and hugged Yamato's pillow. 

Yamato smiled and was about to leave Shin, when he spoke. "Daddy, where are you going?"

"Oh, in the kitchen."

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Shin asked nervously. 

"NoI'll never leave you." Yamato said, assuring his kid with his look. Shin smiled a little. 

"You promise, Daddy?"

Yamato nodded his head. "Yes, I promise. You rest now, Shin"

He closed the door gently and made his way down the stairs. The phone rang and Yamato picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yamato! It's me"

Yamato placed the phone by his other ear. "Hey Dad! What time will you come home tonight?"

"I'll come home by 8:00."

Yamato turned to the clock hanging on the wall. "UhDad, it's already 8:00."

"Not tonight. I'll come home tomorrow morning!"

"What?! But" Yamato replied. He sighed and tried to think. "Dad, can't you come home earlier that 8:00?"

"Well, I'll try. Don't tell me you missed me that much?!"

Yamato groaned. "**Dad!!!!!!!**"

"Okayokay!! Bye."

"Bye" Yamato placed the receiver down and slumped down on the couch. His questions continued to enter his mind. Who was or more clearly, who will be his wife? What does Shin mean by him and his wife being apart? 

Yamato muttered something under his breath and stared at the ceiling. Their digiworld thingy was just overKen was not anymore the Digimon Emperor and now his future son came and is driving his head mad!

"And I was planning that I wouldn't marry anyone rather than Sora" he muttered. He continued to stare at the ceiling and Sora's image appeared. 

"Well, Shin does look somewhat like Sora" he murmured, causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks. He shook his head madly and thought aloud. 

"No way! Sora's a friendwell, I wish we were more than thatNo! There's no waypositively no way that she'll be my wife!" he yelled.

"UhYamato? Are you all right?"

Yamato stood up surprisingly and turned his head to the door and saw Takeru. "Ohhey Takeru"

Takeru chuckled and closed the door behind him. "Are you practicing for something or you getting crazier everyday? Oh wait, I forgot! You already are crazy!!" Takeru exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

"Hahavery funny" Yamato replied, sitting back on the couch. Takeru sat beside him and turned on the TV. "So, where's Dad?"

"He's still out in work" 

"Oh" TK grabbed the remote control and watched MTV Diyes then smiled crazily when he heard Shakira's song Underneath your Clothes.

"Hey!! I know that song!" TK exclaimed, while Yamato just dozed off on the couch. Takeru maximized the volume and sang loudly.

"UNDERANEATH YOUR CLOTHES, THERE'S AN ENDLESS STORY!! THERE'S THE MAN I CHOSE, THERE'S MY TERRITORRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!"

Yamato opened his eyes and covered his ears. "TAKERU!! YOU MINIMIZE THE VOLUME!!!" Yamato exclaimed as he wrestled with his little brother, trying to grab the remote.

Takeru tried to pry Yamato's hands off of him. "Hey!! I like her!" TK replied, pointing to Shakira.

"Well, I thought you like Hikari!" Yamato replied over the loud banging of music. 

"_That_ is different!" Takeru yelled, jumping behind the couch.

"Daddy, why is it so noisy?"

Yamato turned around wide-eyed as Shin made his way down the stairs. Yamato grabbed the remote from TK and shut the TV.

"Hey Shinyou can rest now"

Shin yawned a bit and made his way to Yamato. He rested his head on his leg. "I'm not sleepy at all"

"Who's the kid?"

Yamato turned to Tk and waved his hands in the air. "Nothing! Nothing!" Yamato said guiltily.

Takeru knelt down and looked at the kid, his eyes widening in unison. "Oh my god!! You turned Sora to a little boy!"

Yamato smacked his brother's head slightly. "No!"

Shin opened his eyes and smiled at Takeru. "Hi Uncle TK!"

"Whoa! I'm his uncle?!"

Yamato placed Shin on the couch and looked at Takeru. "I think I should explain things to you"

* * *

(this happened in unison when Yamato weent home) **Sora's house**

Sora opened the door and soon enough, her mother was there. "Sora! You're quite early today"

Sora smiled and stepped inside. "Yes. And we have a little visitor."

Sora's mother arched an eyebrow as Yukino stepped inside. The young girl smiled and greeted the lady. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Takenouchi."

The older woman smiled and looked at Sora. "She's a lovely kid! Is she your friend, Sora?"

Sora nodded as she closed the door and walked to her mother. "She was lost in school. She can't find her parents and her brother." Sora explained as she dumped her bag on the couch. 

"Oh dearyou must be tired. There's some hot soup in the kitchen." Mrs. Takenouchi said, holding the young girl's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

Sora scurried up to her room and immediately got out of her school clothes. She came back down and went inside the kitchen.

"So, where's the soup?" Sora asked, flopping down beside Yukino. 

Mrs. Takenouchi gave her a bowl of soup and a spoon. "Sora, I'll be going out tonight. But I'll be home by 1:00."

"Oh"

"Yukino, you better sleep with Sora. She wouldn't mind"

The blonde kid raised her head and shook her head shyly. "It's okay. I could sleep on the couch."

Sora chuckled. "No. It will be nice to have someone to chat with tonight!"

(after their dinner)

They've been having a pillow fight ever since Sora's mother left. Sora jumped down on her bed and raised her hands. "Oh Yukino! I'm so tired!!"

She sat down beside Sora and placed the pillow back. "That was fun!" she exclaimed. Sora giggled and eyed the girl.

"You know Yukino, you look very familiar"

"UmI do?"

Sora nodded. "YeahBut I can't quite put my finger on which person you look like" Sora said. Yukino smiled and gazed at Sora. "You look familiar too."

"Really?"

Yukino nodded. "You look like my mother" she whispered. Sora noticed the sadness in her voice, so she scooted closer.

"Is she nice?"

Yukino let out a deep sigh and looked away. "Umyes. But, she seldom has time for Shin and me"

Sora's eyes saddened. "Maybe she's just busymothers are always like that. My mother is always busy and she also hasn't got a lot of time for me, but I don't mind at all."

"It's different! You're always busy!! You always fight with Daddy! Both of you always does! Andand-"

Yukino clamped her mouth shut when she realized what she said. "II'm sorryI just thought youyou are my mother" Yukino said defensively, though deep inside she knows the girl beside her is her mother.

Sora smiled gently and hugged Yukino. "If I'm you're mother, I'll never ever do thatI promise"

"Promise?" Yukino whispered

"Yes" Sora whispered. Somehow, Sora felt guilty. It was as if she was their mother and that she really didn't spend time with Yukino. "I'm so sorry Yukino" Sora whispered on her hair.

_I really won't start a family_ Sora thought.


	4. Strange Phenomenon

ooohh!! I'm ba-ack with part four!! thanks fro those who reviews my fics!! hope you'll enjoy this!

Strange Phenomenon

Yamato tapped his foot irritably on the floor. He was standing by the doorway and he was clutching his bag.

Unfortunately, he was running late also.

_I can't just leave Shin here alone_ he thought. He glanced at the clock and gasped. It's already 8:45.

Arriving on time, the door burst open and Yamato smiled. His father looked at him wide-eyed. "What are you still doing here? You're late!" he exclaimed.

Yamato just smiled and babbled on. "Dad, there's a kid here. My kid -"

His father's face crinkled and eyed Yamato in disbelief upon hearing the last two words. "You have a kid?!"

Yamato continued on, trying not to notice his father's look. "There's a letter on the fridge. If Shin says something you don't understand, just read the letter. I'll go now! Take care of him Dad!" Yamato said, walking past his bewildered father.

"YAMATO ISHIDA!!!! Since when did you have a kid?"

"Just read the letter Dad!"

* * *

Sora tore her gaze from her book and looked a few seats away from her. She frowned. _Where could he be? _She thought It's been 45 minutes since class started and Yamato is still not on their class.

Just then, the door bursts open and in stood Yamato, grasping for air.

"I'mbeing...late!" he said between breaths. Their teacher removed her glasses and eyed Yamato.

"Well, why are you late?"

She noticed Yamato stiffened. "UhI wasyeah! I was baby-sitting!! You know how hard it is to baby-sit. The boy was really talkative and he's really nice and he has - "

"Mr. Ishida, you may sit down" Their teacher said, as if saying 'Just sit down and shut your crap!'

Sora arched her eyebrow. _Since when did he baby-sit?_ She thought as she let her eyes follow Yamato as he sat down on his seat. He noticed her and gave her a small wink, then he flopped down on his chair.

* * *

TK tapped his pen on the table and recalled the night when he visited Yamato.

_He stared wide-eyed at Yamato for a moment and tried to say something. "YouThat's your kid?" TK asked, as if not believing everything what Yamato just said._

_"Yes! And he came back here because his mother and me are not together. And the one thing that bothers me is that Shin said someone granted them their wish."_

_TK held his chin. "Wait. You said 'them', right?"_

_Yamato nodded and turned his head to the boy resting beside him. His little head rested on his lap. "Yeahhe has a little sister which he calls 'Yuki-san'. Shin says I look a lot like her"_

_"Where is she?" TK asked._

_"I don't know. I only found Shin."_

_TK smiled and sat beside his brother. "So, who's their mother?"_

_Yamato flushed suddenly. "Uh Shin won't tell me."_

_"Well, who do you think it is?" TK asked, making Yamato flush even more._

_"No one" Yamato muttered._

_TK looked at his brother's son. "Why do you think they came back?"_

_He noticed Yamato grimaced. "Yamato?"_

_"Shin said I don't go home anymore and that I only visit them for once a week. What do you think does that mean?"_

TK frowned. The only thing that relates to that is the word 'divorce'. "I sure hope they're not" TK murmured.

* * *

Koushiro made a quick run towards the elementary computer room, bumping and pushing anyone who blocks his way. Somehow, in the middle of his class, his digivice kept on beeping.  


"Hey! Watch it!" Someone yelled.

Koushiro waved and yelled an apology. Then, upon arriving in front of the computer room, he pushed the doors and quickly sat in front of the familiar computer.

"What's wrong in the digiworld?" he muttered as he tried to contact Gennai. After a few minutes, a small weird looking man came into view.

"Gennai, did you contact me?" Koushiro asked as he fished out his still noisy and beeping digivice.

Gennai nodded. "Yes. Many weird things are happening here in the digiworld."

"Gennai, before you explain, would you please stop the noise my digivice is making?"

"Sorry. Anyway, is there any strange phenomenon happening in your world?" The man's voice sounded a little tense.

"As far as I know, there is none." Koushiro looked back at the computer screen seriously. "What's wrong there?"

The screen became fuzzy for a minute, then Gennai's image appeared again. "Most of the digimons here are found dead. Though dead, they all seem to be just sleeping. There are no traces of blood, scars or bruises."

"Dead? How about our digimons?" Koushiro asked worriedly.

"They're all right. I'm still finding the cause as to why they're dying. I suggest you meet me here in the digiworld along with the others. This is a serious matter. I'll wait for - " Before Gennai could finish his sentence, the computer went dead.

A small frown flashed across Koushiro's face. "Can it be another fight?"

* * *

"Hey Sora!"

Sora turned around and saw Taichi running towards her. She smiled in return as she closed her locker.

"Hi Tai!"

Taichi stopped and took a breath then, upon regaining his posture, he grabbed Sora's arm and started pulling her.

"Hey!"

"Something's happening in the other world!" Taichi said. Sora pulled his arm, causing Taichi to jerk to a stop.

"What?" Taichi asked.

"Does that mean Gennai wants us in the digiworld?" Sora asked. Taichi scratched his head irritatingly. "Yes! It's important, you know!"

Sora stared down on the floor and thought about Yukino. _She might be waiting for me_ she thought. She raised her head again and smiled at Tai.

"Oh no SoraNot that look"

Sora's smile widened, knowing Tai can't resist her pityful look. "I really need to go home. You see, there's a kid and I really need to see her and - "

Taichi waved his hands in the air. "Okay! We'll let you know what we talked about!" He said, finally giving in.

Sora smiled and hugged Tai. "Thanks!" she said and trotted off. Taichi then ran towards the elementary department when someone blocked his way.

"Whoa!" Taichi yelled, hurling himself into a stop. Yamato turned around and saw Tai.

"Hey Tai! What's the rush?"

Taichi muttered something and started pulling his arm. "Where are we going?" Yamato asked.

"To the digiworld. It's important, okay?" Taichi explained even before Yamato could say something.

Yamato pulled his hand from Tai and brushed up his hair. "Now?"

Taichi faced Yamato and rolled his eyes. "Of course!"

"UhI can't."

Taichi's eyes widened. "Okay! So, first it was Sora. Now, it's you! What's your reason?"

Yamato blushed and fought the idea if he should tell Tai the truth. "You see, I'm baby sitting." He reasoned out.

Taichi bursts out laughing and held his stomach. "You'rejoking, right?" Taichi said in-between fits.

Yamato glared at him. "No! Something wrong about baby-sitting?" Yamato said, making Taichi stopped laughing.

"Okay man! I'll just update you with everything!" Taichi said. Yamato smiled and patted Tai's shoulder. "Thanks Tai! I'll go now!"

* * *

Yamato looked inside his two grocery bags and checked if there's something missing. "I guess that's all" he muttered.

"What's all?"

He stopped and looked beside him only to find Sora smiling back at him. He smiled. "Hi Sora!"

They continued walking. "What's that?" she asked, staring at Yamato's grocery bags. Yamato blushed. Never did anyone saw him went to the grocery, but Shin needs some things.

"Oh thisuh, it's our dinner!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Dinner huh? Why are there a tooth brush and a kiddie slipper?"

_Busted!_ Yamato thought. He cleared his throat. "You know that I baby-sit right? Well, it's for the little boy I'm baby sitting."

Sora smiled. "Awthat's sweet! Here, let me help you." Sora said, reaching for a grocery bag. Yamato smiled gratefully. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome. What's the boy's name?"

"Shin" Yamato answered. Sora nodded her head. "Shin? That's a nice name. What does he look like?"

Yamato gulped._ Just like you_ he thought. "Can't tell"

Sora smirked. "Maybe I could visit you sometime and we can baby sit him together. I could bring a little girl with me." Sora offered.

Yamato smiled widely. _That means quality time with Sora!_ He blushed and looked away from Sora. "Sure!" he answered.

When they reached the apartment, Sora gave Yamato the bag. "I need to go to the flower shop. I'm in charge of locking it."

"Well okay. Thanks for helping."

Sora smiled and winked at him. "Sure! I'm always around to help the elderly! Bye!"

Yamato glared back at Sora, then laughed. "Whatever you say Sora."

* * *

"Why are you crying?"

The little girl stopped crying and looked around her pink room. "Who is there?" she asked, holding her pigatails.

"You're mother scold you?" the eerie voice spoke again.

An image of a small young girl with black hair and big black eyes appeared on the foot of the little girl's bed.

"Mommy said I'm being spoiled." The little girl cried. The mysterious young girl disappeared and appeared again beside the crying girl and whispered.

"You want the doll house in the store right?" she whispered, which the little girl answered 'yes'. The Dreamweaver smiled.

"I'll give you it if you tell me your wish."

Hairra smiled and turned to the Dreamweaver, causing her pigtails to move. "I wish Mom would never, ever scold me again!"

The Dreamweaver smiled slyly and reached her hand out to Hairra. "Your wish is my command..."

too short! but at least I got over my writer's block! please review. I'll put Shin and Yuki-san in the next chapter. thanks for reading!!


	5. Almost Together...

part 5:

Almost Together

"Miss Takenouchi?"

Sora looked up and saw the police officer named Mr. Ottoman. He opened a file folder and, without looking at Sora, asked the kid's name.

"Yukino"

"Last name please?"

Sora turned to the young blonde girl sitting beside her. Yukino smiled a little. "Ishida" she answered.

Yukino's answer surprised Sora. _Ishida? Is he related to Yamato?_ She thought.

The police officer scanned his eyes on the list then shook his head. "Sorry Miss no one reported a missing child named Yukino Ishida."

Sora then stood up and thanked the officer. They both went out the police office and started to walk home.

"Yukino do you know a guy named Yamato Ishida?" Sora asked, looking down on the girl. Yukino stayed silent for a while, then shook her head slowly. "No"

"Ohit's just that you both have Ishida as your last name. Actually, you look a little like him."

It was a Saturday morning and Sora decided to drop by the police station to see if Yukino's parents reported her to the police.

_How come they didn't?_

She frowned. What kind of parents does Yukino have? Yukino once told her that her mother never had the time for them. The little girl says that her father and mother always fight late in the evening and Yukino's mother is always busy with her work.

"Um why are you not smiling?"

Yukino's question surprised Sora. She laughed a little and brushed the little girl's hair. "Where are your parents anyway, Yukino? They should have had reported you a long time ago."

Yukino didn't know what to answer. She just looked away from her mother. It's not yet the right time for her to tell the truth. She has to find Shin first and her father, then she can tell the truth.

"Shinwhere are you?" she whispered.

* * *

"Daddywake up!"

Yamato groaned and stirred under his covers. He could feel someone bouncing on his bed and tickling him. He cracked up and removed his covers and found Shin's bright face.

"You woke up early" Yamato said groggily.

Shin smiled and pulled Yamato's arm. "C'mon DaddyGrandpa is making breakfast!" Yamato laughed.

_Grandpa, huh? _"Breakfast? That's rare" Yamato said, chuckling. He yawned and went off his bed.

Shin jumped out of Yamato's bed. "Am I going to wait for ya or I'll go down already?"

Yamato knelt down and patted Shin's head. "You go ahead. I'll just clean up my bed."

Shin'e eyes lit up and went again to the bed. "I'll help! Mommy taught me already how to fold the blanket."

"Really?"

After minutes of pillow fight and cleaning up the bed, they both went down straight to the kitchen where Yamato's dad is cooking.

"Hey kids!" he greeted.

Yamato and his kid sat down on the chairs. "What's for breakfast Grandpa?" Shin asked, sniffing the air.

"There are pancakes, bacon and eggs...and ham." Mr. Ishida replied, putting the plateful of ham on the table, followed by the pancakes and bacon and eggs.

Shin licked his lips and reached for the pancakes. "Mom always makes me pancakes for breakfast. Yukino once does, but when Daddy doesn't go home anymore she doesn't eat breakfast You know Daddy, Yukino says that without you... breakfast would never be the same again."

Yamato and his dad looked at each other. Yamato was guilty. _I guess I will be divorced_ he thought as he gave Shin a pancake.

"Maybe we should find your sister. What's her complete name?" Yamato said.

Shin took a bit of his pancake and muffled the name which sounded like, _Wukiwo_

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Yamato said, wiping Shin's face full of syrup. Shin swallowed his food.

"Yukino." Shin answered.

"Okayso, after this we'll look for her and maybe we could go to the toy store. How's that sound?" Yamato offered, looking at his father to see if he's angry. But Mr. Ishida's face was smiling and he nodded his head in agreement.

Shin smiled. "Yay!! Let's go!" he exclaimed.

Yamato shook his head and pointed at Shin's plate. "Finish your food first" Shin finished his food in a flash and gulped down his milk.

"Done, Daddy!" he chirped.

Yamato laughed and ate up his bacons. "You go ahead and take a bath, then get dressed, 'kay?"

"Yup!" and Shin went off.

"He's a nice kid" Mr. Ishida said. Ever since the boy ccame to their house, his tiredness seem to melt away and Shin makes him smile and laugh.

Yamato look at his father and smiled brightly. "I know I already feel like a father!"

* * *

"Here." Hikari said, tossing the popcorn to Taichi. He grabbed it, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "You could at least say _thank_ _you_"

"Just go over the phone and talk to TK" he replied, getting a handful of popcorn. Hikari smiled, realizing that her brother was not minding that she's talking on the phone with TK.

"Okay" she said happily, running to the phone where TK is waiting for her.

Taichi's eyes were glued on the TV. His favorite soccer team was on the game and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Hey Hikari! How about something to drink?" Taichi asked loudly for Hikari to hear.

Hikari sighed and covered the phone with her hand. "You have feet, big brother! Oh... and go get one for me too!" she replied.

Taichi sighed and waited for a commercial break, then went off to the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and filled both with cold water then, when he returned, he yelled.

"HIKARI!!! I'M WATCHING SOCCER!!!"

Hikari hushed him and motioned her brother to come closer. "TK told me to watch this" Hikari said, pointing at the TV screen where ambulances and police cars were gathered at a house.

**_An eight-year-old girl named Hairra Minamoko was found dead in her room just this morning by her father, Haman Minamoko. Her father found her on the floor beside a dollhouse and had thought her daughter was asleep. When the girl won't wake up, he called on officials._**

Taichi looked at his sister and arched his eyebrow. "So? What's up with - "

Hikari hushed him again and listened to the reporter seriously.

**_Officials declared Hairra dead when no pulse was indicated. Also, her mother Yuri Minamoko, was a victim of a strange phenomenon for her tongue was sliced. On a piece of paper, she told her husband and officials that she didn't sliced her tongue on purpose and that she doesn't use any drugs. Police suspects that Mrs. Minamoko may have something to do with the death of her daughter. These strange incidents are still a mystery, for the police have found no trace of fingerprints or blood in the house. News Report will be back after a short break._**

They both looked at each other for a moment. "You don't think that"

Hikari nodded her head. "Maybe this was the strange phenomenon that Gennai was talking about. I'll call TK and you could drop by at Izzy's house."

"Okaywe'll contact Gennai!"

* * *

(Afternoon)

"Daddy, look at this!"

Yamato looked down at his son and stifled a laugh. "Shin, that's a doll!" Yamato pointed. Shin smiled.

"I know, Daddy! Yuki-san will love this!!"

Yamato looked at the price and smiled. "So, want to buy it? When we find Yukino, we'll give it to her."

Shin yelled happily and hugged the box. Yamato brushed up his blonde hair and frowned, recalling their short trip in the police station.

_"Excuse me Sir, but has anyone reported a missing child named Yukino Ishida?"_

_The old policeman looked at him. "I just came here a while ago. The first one to be here is Mr. Ottoman. As of now, no one reported a missing child to me. Wait for me in a moment and I'll go see our files to see if a certain Yukino is missing..."_

_Yamato thanked the police officer. Shin and Yamato sat down on a bench, waiting. "Where's Yuki-san?" Shin asked, swinging his feet._

_"We have to wait for the police officer so we'll know where she is" Yamato replied. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. He has to know where his daughter is._

_"Young man"_

_Yamato looked up and saw the police officer coming towards them with a folder. "What's the kid's name again?"_

_"Oh, Yukino Yukino Ishida."_

_After a few minutes, the policeman shook his head slowly. "Sorry, lad. No Yukino Ishida here." he said, closing the folder._

_'My daughter is lostwhat could have had happened to her' Yamato thought. He looked down at Shin and shook his head. "C'mon Shin let's go"_

"Daddy?"

Yamato broke out of his small thought and smiled at Shin. "Yeah?"

"Can we go to where the books are?"

Yamato nodded his head and holds Shin's hand. "Sure! Why not?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kamiya's house.

Taichi dialled the Ishida's phone. After five rings, someone finally pick up.

"Hello? Ishida residence."

"Oh, Mr. Ishida. It's me, Taichi. May I speak to Yamato? It's really important."

"Oh Tai! Sorry, but Yamato went with his... uh, I mean... a kid."

Taichi scratched his head and sighed. "You mean the kid he's baby-sitting?"

"Yes."

"Well, thanks Mr. Ishida, Ill call again. Please tell him I called."

"Sure! Bye!"

Taichi said goodbye and placed the phone down. "Yamato's not home...who else... oh! Sora!" he exclaimed. He picked up the phone again and dialled Sora's number.

__

_Hey! This is Sora speaking. Mom's not home yet. If you're looking for me, call again. Leave your message after the beep._

__

**_Beep!_**

"Why do those two always go out when needed!!!" Taichi shouted.

* * *

"So, Yukino. Found a nice book yet?"

Yukino shook her head shyly. "Are you tired of waiting?"

Sora shook her head and knelt down beside Yukino. "Nope! What kind of book are you looking for anyway?"

"Something with adventured and magic"

Sora's eyes twinkled and she giggled. "We have the same taste!" Yukino looked at Sora with interest. "Really?"

Sora nodded and trailed her fingers on the books, finding one that fits Yukino's taste. They've been in the store ever since they went out of the police station.

"Aha!" Sora exclaimed.

A/N: okayI just invented this book and I don't know if there really is one, okay? Sorry for interrupting!"

She pulled the book and handed it to Yukino. Yukino looked down on the book cover and read the title.

"Adventure of Micah"

"It was my favorite when I was a child. It's full of adventure and magic, Yukino!"

"Well, okay. Could we get this please?" Yukino asked.

Sora stood up and fished out her money, winking at Yukino. "Sure! Just stay here for while since the line is too long." Sora said, taking the book and walked towards the cashier.

* * *

"So, you want this book?"

Yamato asked, taking the book from Shin and reading the title. "_Pirates_, huh?" Yamato said, smiling down at Shin, who nodded his head.

"Would you read it for me tonight, Daddy?"

"Of course!" Yamato exclaimed. He looked at the long queue by the cashier and sighed. "Go over there by the little table with the other kids and play with the Lego while I pay for the doll and your book, okay?"

"Sure Daddy!" Shin exclaimed and trotted to where the kids are playing Lego.

Yamato smiled and made his way to the counter when he bumped into someone, causing the things he's holding to drop on the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

They both look up and their eyes widened.

"Sora!"

"Yamato!"

Sora reached out her hand and helped Yamato stand up. "I'm sorry Yamato. I was just going to fall in line"

Yamato stood up, then picked up Shin's book and the doll. "Yeah me too."

Yamato, being a nice gentleman, let Sora fall in line first. "What's the doll for?" Sora asked, looking at it. He smiled.

"Oh this? Shin wants this for her sister."

"He seems to be a sweet and cute young boy" Sora said, smiling.

Yamato looked at the book Sora's holding. "Yeah. And how about you? Still reading the same book?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "This is for the kid I'm with"

"Ohwhat's the kid's name?"

"Her name is - "

"Excuse me, miss. You're next in line!"

The stern voice of the cashier lady disturbed their little conversation. Sora blushed and handed her the book.

After paying, Sora looked at Yamato. "Should I wait for you?"

Yamato gave Shin's book and the doll to the cashier. "You go ahead. Shin and I will still have ice cream."

Sora smiled. "That's so sweet, Yamato! You know, you almost sound like a father! So, we'll go now! Mom's waiting for me and Yuk - "

"Sir, your payment please"

Sora waved goodbye to Yamato and went to Yukino.

* * *

"Yukino, let's go!"

Shin looked up from his Lego castle. He just heard Yukino's name. "Yuki-san..." he whispered.

He stood up and saw a little girl holding a red haired teenager's hand. The young girl had blonde hair, just like Yukino.

"Yuki-san!" he yelled, but the kids around him drowned his voice.

"What's wrong Shin?"

He turned around and saw his father coming towards him with the book and the doll in a paper bag. Shin sniffed a bit and pointed at the exit. "I just saw Yuki-san! I just saw her, Daddy"

Yamato carried his crying boy on his arms and hushed him. "We'll find Yuki-san I promise"

* * *

By the corner of the store, a small girl with black glowing eyes and black hair stared at Yamato and Shin.

"Time will come and I'll have those kids with me together with their broken dream of having their family back together again"

what does she mean by that?!! I just put the Dreamweaver there so that you'll know that she watches over the kids. And also, I think you already know who killed Hairra and sliced her mother's tongue *gee I have two fics with sliced tonguesyuck! : p* I still don't want Sora, Yukino, Yamato and Shin to be together yet! You just have to be with me until the end of this story! Please review! Thanks for reading!! Please read my other stories and tell me what you think about them! I need a little help in my fic titled Someday We'll Know. You see, I don't what songs will Sora sing in the audition and when the school dance comes!!! Help me, please! *kneels down and cries for help* 

insane chick


	6. Revealing the Truth

part 6:

Revealing the Truth

"Daddy you're going away again?"

Yamato sighed and picked up his sulking son. "It's just school, Shin. I promise I'll come home after my band practice."

Shin frowned and hugged Yamato's neck. "What time will you come home?"

"Maybe around six or seven in the evening."

"Can't I go with you to school? I'll be really quiet and I'll be a good boy" Shin said sweetly, but Yamato shook his head.

"I'm sorry Shin, I can't take care of you in school." Yamato explained, putting his son down. Yamato knelt down and brushed his boy's auburn hair. "Do you love daddy?" Yamato asked.

Shin nodded his head, and Yamato smiled. "Good. Do what Daddy says, okay? I promise I'll be home really early and we'll play again."

"And you'll finish reading my book?"

"Yes. Now, go inside and play with your grandpa."

Shin smiled a little and kissed his father's cheek. "You promised, okay? Bye bye Daddy. Take care"

Yamato kissed back Shin on his hair and stood up. "You too. Daddy needs to go."

* * *

Sora looked up from across their usual table. Tai hasn't come yet, and Yamato's sleeping in front of her. She reached out her hand and shook the sleeping boy.

Yamato's head shot up and he turned his head sleepily. "Wha - What's wrong?"

Sora laughed. "What's wrong with you? You already slept in our Math class!"

Yamato yawned slightly and brushed up his blonde hair. "Yeah Shin couldn't sleep."

"So he sleeps in your house?"

Yamato's eyes widened and he laughed nervously. "Uh yeah. _His_ father wants me to take care of the him while he's out of town."

"Ohso, where's Shin's mother? Is she sick or something?"

Yamato frowned and he stared on the table. "Shin's parents are divorced" Yamato whispered, making invisible circles on the table.

Sora gasped. "Sorry how did Shin deal with this?"

Yamato sighed and placed his arm on the next chair. "Shin's like five years old. He doesn't understand it. He keeps questioning me why his parents are not together"

"It must be hard for him" Sora replied.

_It's hard for me to accept also _Yamato thought grimly. Their little silence was cut off when Taichi came running towards them.

"Guys! Am I so glad to see you!!" he exclaimed.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

Tai sat down beside Sora and motioned Yamato to lean closer. "Have you heard of the news this week? Almost four children have died already."

Yamato just looked confusedly at Tai while Sora nodded her head. "Yes I've watched it in the news." She said.

Tai nodded his head and continued. "Since both of you were out on a certain day, me and the others went to talk to Gennai."

"I'm busyI was baby sitting Shin, for crying out loud!" Yamato butted in.

"I was spending time with Yu - "

Tai hushed her and continued. "Anyway, the deaths of the children are all the same. They all died as if sleeping. But what's so strange is that the digimons have exactly the same cause of death. Gennai wouldn't explain everything to us until you and Sora are with us."

Yamato sighed and brushed up his hair. "Okay I'll find time to be with you guys."

"How about today, end of school?" Tai asked both, who shook their heads.

"Sorry. Mom will come home late again from a business meeting. That means I have to be in the flower shop until it closes."

"I promised Shin I'll be with him today after school." Yamato said also.

"Then, when are you free?" Tai asked.

"Let's see Monday, I'll baby sit Shin and there's band practice. Tuesday, I need to be in the house early coz of Dad's business. Wednesday, there's still band practice and Shin also. Thursday, I'll baby sit Shin again. Friday, I need to watch over the house coz Dad will be out of town for two days. Saturday, Dad will come home at around eight in the evening. Sunday, I still need to baby sit Shin" Yamato said.

Taichi frowned and looked at Sora.

"You know my schedule Tai. Mondays and Wednesday, I have my voice lessons and tennis practice. Tuesdays and Thursdays I'm in charge in the flower shop. Friday? I might not be busy but I need to look after a little girl. I'm free Saturday and Sunday, but I still need to look after a little girl."

"Tuesday, Thursdays and weekends I have soccer practice. That means, we have to sacrifice a little time for us to meet Gennai." Taichi said.

Yamato and Sora nodded their heads.

"Okay so, I'll be expecting you on" Taichi thought for a moment.

"How about Saturday next week?" Tai finally said.

Sora nods her head and so did Yamato. Taichi smiled then stood up, the bell ringing also. "I'll tell the others that Saturday will be the day. Don't make any schedule for that day, okay?"

"Yeah Tai" both murmured.

Tai scratched his head in confusion. "Why is it that I think both of you are like connected to each other, you know what I mean?"

Sora and Yamato just look at him strangely so he just waved his hand in the air. "Nothing!!!" Tai said.

* * *

Sora opened the door of their place and was shocked to hear a scream.

"YUKINO!" Sora yelled.

Sora ran to her room and opened the door. When she saw Yukino wasn't on the bed, she looked frantically around the room.

Yukino was sitting in the corner of the room, her hands covered her ears and she was trembling.

Sora ran to where the girl is and hugged her. "Yukino"

"She's scaring me she's scaring me" Yukino whispered.

"Who? Who is scaring you?"

Yukino shook her head crazily and hugged Sora tight. "She wants me to be away from you She wants me to be away from you forever"

Sora kissed the little girl's head and hushed her. "You're safe now I'm here."

Yukino closed her eyes and sniffed. "I wanna go home with you and Daddy. We'll be safe if we're all togetherDaddy will always protect us"

Sora looked at the child. She was still trembling, and her body began to get cold. Alarmed, Sora carried the girl into her bed and touched her forehead.

__

_That's strange_

Yukino's forehead was burning hot, but her body was freezing. Sora got a blanket and covered the girl's body and went downstairs to get cold water.

She arrived again with a bowl full of water and a white face towel. She placed the bowl on her small table and dipped the towel in the cold water.

Sora placed the cold wet towel on Yukino's forehead. Though eyes closed, tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Daddy" she whispered.

"Shh it's all right Yuki-san"

* * *

The little girl is there again. Yukino looked around, hoping to find her mother but found that no one's around except herself and the strange girl.

The strange girl reached out her hand. "Let me end your sufferings Yukino. Your parents will never be together. They don't love each other"

Yukino clenched her fist then bit her lip. "No! They do love each other!"

"They always fight"

"No!" Yukino yelled. "Why did you even grant us our wish if you think mommy and daddy would never be together?"

"Because it made you happy but now you see that you can never change destiny you can never bring them together"

"Destiny or no destiny I'll find Shin and we'll all be together! You'll see!"

The strange girl looked sadly at Yukino. "I pity you. Your hopes are too high. Be with me forever and I'll make you happy. We'll all be happy."

Yukino backed up. The strange girl closed her eyes, then opened them slowly. "Yukino, wishes and dreams only get our hopes up. But when we thought that our hopes are made, that's when we realize that our dreams are merely illusions. I granted your wish, and what happened? Have you found your father? Is he together with your mother?"

When Yukino didn't speak, the strange girl continued.

"No. You didn't change destiny. I've given you a chance and I've waited long enough. You should be with me and we'll all be happy."

"I'll only be happy with my family not with you!!"

The strange girl eyed her angrily. She gripped Yukino's neck. "You need me to be happy! You don't need people who think that you're nothing. If they are thinking of you, they shouldn't have separated. Parents are selfish, Yukino. If you're with me, you'll live peacefully. You'll have an everlasting dream with me."

"II can't breath"

* * *

"II can't breath"

Sora sat down beside Yukino again. Yukino was finding it hard to breath. Sora bit her lip and cupped the girl's face.

"Wake up open your eyes"

Yukino immediately opened her eyes and sat up, panting. She hugged Sora and cried again.

"Mommy" Yukino gazed at her mother's soft auburn eyes and she remembered her little brother. "Find daddy. Please find Daddy I'm scared. I'm so scared"

Sora wiped Yukino's tears and hugged the girl back. "Yukino-chanYou really love your father so much, huh?"

Yukino nodded and closed her eyes, remembering the clear vision of her father and their moments together.

__

_Yamato roved his eyes in the crowd of school kids and saw a girl with blonde hair, fighting her way towards him. "There's my girl!" he said as she drew closer._

_Yukino ran to her father and jumped, his father's strong arms carrying her._

_"How's my darling angel?" he asked, kissing her daughter's forehead._

_Yukino's eyes glistened and she kissed her father's cheek. "Daddy! It was so much fun today! We were given plus points coz we're good in Math!"_

_Yamato smiled and they went to the car where Sora and Shin are waiting. Yukino smiled upon seeing her mother waiting beside their car, waving her hand._

_"Mommy's really pretty" Yukino said, turning to her father._

_Yamato chuckled and winked at her daughter.. "I know! That's why I married her!"_

_"Yukino-san!" Shin exclaimed._

_Yamato put Yukino down, who entered inside the car, and looked at his wife. He smiled. Sora knitted her eyebrows. "Why are you smiling?" Yukino heard her mother asked. Yukino peeked her head out the window and saw Yamato hugged Sora._

_"Nothing Yukino said you're very pretty"_

_"Oh did she?"_

_"Yup" Yamato whispered and leaned towards her._

_"Daddy!! Why do you keep on kissing Mommy?"_

_The two looked at the window and saw their daughter and son. Yamato and Sora laughed. "Because your mother is a really good kisser." Yamato answered._

_"Yamato!" Sora said, entering inside the car also, smiling._

_Yamato smiled and sat behind the wheel, beside Shin. "So, who wants some ice cream?"  
_

_"Me!!" Yukino and Shin shouted._

_"What flavors?" Sora asked._

_"Chocolate!" Shin and Yamato exclaimed._

_"Chocolate again? Aren't you getting tired of that flavor? How about butterscotch?" Sora asked._

_"Yeah! Butterscotch ice cream!!" Yukino chirped._

_"Chocolate's the best" Shin reasoned, making Yamato nod. "Shin's right."_

_"Okay, then! Chocolate and butterscotch it is! Then we'll head to the toy store"_

_"And bookstore mommy!" Yukino said._

_"Of course Yukino!" her mother said, smiling._

  
Yukino opened her eyes again and looked at Sora's eyes. "I missed mommy so much too"

Somehow, Sora felt relief inside her. Yukino's eyes were sad the color of blue resembled much of a certain friend of hers. _Their eyes are so amazingIt says too much emotions_ Sora thought.

She smiled and tucked Yukino in bed again. "I bet your mother loves you so much" Sora said, taking the wet towel again and putting it in the basin.

"I hope so because if they do, they would never have separated" Yukino whispered when Sora was out of the door.

* * *

Yamato opened the door of their place and stepped quietly inside. Turning his head to the side, a little figure rested by the corner, clutching a leather-bound book.

Yamato sighed guiltily and slapped his head. _God! I forgot my promise!!_ he screamed mentally.

"Your little son won't take his Grandpa's orders"

Yamato turned around and saw his father holding two mugs of hot chocolate. "Care to have one?"

"What do you mean Dad?"

"I told Shin he should sleep in your room. I figured you'd come home late again. But he insisted in waiting for you because you promised him that you'll read him a bedtime story. He stayed there waiting for you" Yamato's father said, looking at his grandson, sleeping quietly by the corner.

Yamato looked at their clock. It was already around 10. He forgot that he has a project in physics, a research in English and the band practice and plus his fans that keeps disrupting their practice. All those made him forgot his promise to his son.

"I'll just put Shin in bed Dad" Yamato whispered.

Yamato leaned down and carried the young boy in his arms. Shin yawned but continued his little sleep. Finally, Yamato settled him down on his bed.

Shin stirred and opened his eyes. Yamato smiled. "Hey Shin"

"Daddy did I fell asleep while you're reading my story?"

Yamato just smiled and tucked his son in bed. "I was just about to read your story"

Shin smiled sadly and looked at Yamato. "Do you think Yukino and mommy are all right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Coz I saw them in my dream I really miss them. I miss mommy, daddy. You know, ever since you went out of our house, she cries in her room. I cry too. And when Yukino sees me crying, she'll sing to me and say that you'll come back home again and and we'll be happy again."

Yamato looked at the book, then to his son. "Tell me Shin who is your mother?"

"Mommy looks like me, Daddy. Mommy's name is Sora"

Yamato finally knows his wife in the future!! What'll he do in the next chapter? Is he going to say everything to Sora? _review_ please!! thanks for reading!

insane chick 


	7. Yamato's Daughter......

sorry for taking me so long! I've been very busy! I took a college entrance test and our periodical tests are coming up. So pls bear with me!

**Part Seven: Yamato's daughter**

"You're late again." 

Yamato scratched his head guiltily. "I'm sorry?" he squeaked. 

Their teacher removed her glasses and frowned. "Are you apologizing or are you asking me a question, Mr. Ishida?" 

Yamato just smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, ma'am. This would be the last time I'll be late." 

"You better stick to your word Mr. Ishida or I would punish you for being tardy. I would notify this to the principal." She warned and pointed to Yamato's seat. "You may sit down." 

Yamato walked towards his seat and slumped down. He touched his forehead, massaging it with his fingers, and sighed. Shin didn't sleep well last night. The boy was crying and calling out for him. So in order for his son to be all right, he stayed awake until about 3 in the morning just to see if Shin's well. 

"Now, turn to page 68 of your Physics book and try to answer number four of Group B problem. You may each have a partner so it would be easy for you." Their teacher said as she sat down on her chair. 

Sora got her book and opened it to the assigned page. She sneaked a peek at Yamato, who has his eyes closed. He looks so tired. Sora traded seats with Yamato's seatmate for a while. She sat down and eyed the blonde boy. 

"Yamato?" 

"Mmm?" he muttered. 

She smiled and tapped his shoulder. "Hey… what's up with you? You're not usually like that." 

Yamato slowly opened his tired and sleepy eyes, turning it to see who was talking to him. His eyes widened in surprise. 

"Sora?!" 

She gave him a confused look and opened her book. "You sound like you just saw me for the first time." She teased. 

"No…" he whispered, lingering his eyes on the girl. Then, the words of his son circled his mind. He was staring at his future wife. He blushed slightly. _I can't believe she's my wife…_ he thought, resting his chin on his hand and a smile curved on his lips. 

Sora caught Yamato staring at her. So, she turned to him casually and raised an eyebrow. 

"Is there something wrong with me that you keep on staring?" she teased again. 

He smiled and shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. "Nope… actually, I'm just admiring you." 

She blushed and avoided the glittering blue eyes of Yamato. "Yeah, whatever Yamato. That's really quite hard to believe…" she replied, though she was very much relieved to hear that. 

He laughed silently. "Then, why are you blushing if you're not believing?" he asked, amused of the fact that Sora is blushing. 

"Blushing is a normal phenomenon for humans…" she replied coolly. 

"Humans blush when they hear something that flutters them…" Yamato pointed. 

Sora opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she realized that there was nothing more to say. _Okay…he got me on that one…_ she thought. 

"I hate you…" she just said, causing Yamato to smile wider. 

"Do you know that the more you hate a person, the more you love him?" 

She smiled. "Really? Well, thanks for telling me then. That adds to my knowledge…" She replied sarcastically but in an amusing tone. "We'll we just do the problem?" she said, pointing on the page. 

Yamato straightened up and got his book. "Sure. You do the solving, I do the copying!" he exclaimed, totally forgetting that he hadn't got a good sleep last night. He felt as if all tiredness has fade away. 

Sora laughed. He turned to her upon hearing the cheerful laugh. _That was nice to hear…_ he thought. "Oh no, you don't. You'll solve, I'll observe." She said, giving him a piece of paper and a pen. 

He got it from her without complaining. "Okay. You're just very special, that's why I can't say no to you." 

She smiled a little. _Why is he so… sweet all of a sudden?_ She asked herself. She stared at him while he juts down the formulas. 

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked. 

He stopped writing and looked at her confusedly. "Of course… why'd you ask?" 

"Well… last minute you were all tired and sleepy and the next minute, you're very lively…and…" 

Yamato looked at Sora curiously, a small smile appearing on his face. "And?" 

She blushed. _Romantic, sweet, nice, handsome…_she thought. "And so irritating!" she said, laughing. 

"What? Me, Yamato Ishida, irritating? I thought you were going to say that I'm very much sincere with my words?" 

She tried to look away but his captivating eyes were so mesmerizing that she just stared back. 

Yamato blinked, hoping that Sora wouldn't be too harsh on her reply. He just can't help but be straightforward to her. If only he could shout out that he loves her, he could. 

"Was everything you said a joke?" she whispered. 

He looked away and tried to concentrate on the paper. "No, all I said is true." Yamato said simply. 

Shin sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Finally seeing a cartoon channel, he placed the remote beside him. 

"Shin, do you want something to eat because I'm going to stop by the shop." His grandfather said. 

Shin smiled and nodded his head. "Yes please. I want milk and brownies." He said. 

Mr. Ishida chuckled. "Don't you want Coke or softdrinks or candies?" 

He shook his head and smiled. "No, Grandpa. Mommy said that softdrinks aren't good for kids. And my daddy said milk is good for the body coz it has lots of calcium." Shin said, making Mr. Ishida laugh. _This kid's quite good…_ he thought. 

"Calcium, huh?" 

Shin nodded. "Uh-huh… I read in one of Yuki's books that calcium makes bones strong and the body healthy." 

Mr. Ishida approached the kid and smiled, patting the little boy's head. "Your mom and dad are right. I'll be back in a short while."

_Ding!_

The tinkle of the bell echoed inside the bustling flower shop. Another customer entered, adding to the queue of waiting people by the counter. 

Mrs. Takenouchi sighed and wiped her perspiration. _There are way too many people…_ she thought. 

"Thank you sir." She said, handing the wonderful basket of flowers to the young woman. 

"Oh, thank you. I bet my mother would love this!" she squealed and falls out of the line. 

"I'll have a dozen red roses please." The next customer said. 

Mrs. Takenouchi nodded, but her mind was set on the cashier. "I think I didn't gave the right change to the young lady…" she murmured, counting the money. 

Yukino noticed that the young man was getting impatient so she roved her eyes, looking for the red roses. Finally seeing it, she ran towards it and got 12 roses, holding it one by one. She bit her lip when the thorns prick her fingers, but she didn't whine or made a sound. 

"Excuse me but I ordered for a dozen roses ma'am. I'm sorry if I'm really impatient, but my girlfriend's already leaving." He said calmly. 

Mrs. Takenouchi tipped her head up in surprise and apologized at the young man. "I'm sorry… you see – " 

"Here are the roses, sir." 

The two looked down and saw Yukino, cradling the dozen roses. Mrs. Takenouchi smiled and got the roses from the young girl. All the roses were fresh and were very beautiful indeed. 

"They're nice choices, Yukino. Thank you…" Mrs. Takenouchi said as she got a pink paper and placed the flowers there. After cutting the thorns and arranging it, she tied a white and pink ribbon by the end. Finally she handed it to the young man. 

"I beg your pardon. I was just confused." Mrs. Takenouchi said. 

The young man smiled. "I understand, ma'am. Your store is one of the best." He said, then left. 

Mrs. Takenouchi looked at Yukino. "Thank you. You're such a sweet girl." 

Yukino smiled a little, then collapsed down on the floor. 

"Yukino!" 

Sora felt something weird had just happened. So, she rubbed her shoulders, having thought it was only the chill of the air. 

"Are you all right?" 

She looked at Yamato and smiled. "Yeah… I just felt… strange…" she whispered. 

"C'mon. Let's sit down for a while." Yamato said, guiding Sora to a bench by a tree. 

They both sat down there, silent. Sora stared down at the green grass below them and thought for a while. _Yukino…_

"Are you cold?" he asked in a soothing voice. 

Sora shook her head. It was windy, but she felt it wasn't because of the wind. It was something…different. 

"I don't get it…I feel so weird…" she said. 

Then, an arm rested on her shoulder gently. She turned around and looked at Yamato. 

"Yamato…" 

"You might be cold…" he whispered. 

Since he was staring on the other side, she finally had a chance to stare at him for good. Why was he like this? He suddenly turned charming and sweet in one snap of a finger. She couldn't help it but to think that she's falling for him. But she can't… they're friends… very good friends. There's just that barrier that she cannot simply break. 

She smiled. At least Yamato's showing his side, unlike the past when he thinks he's too cool to let other people meddle with his life. She like him to be open, so that he wouldn't bottle up his problems to himself. 

"How's Shin?" she asked, breaking the silence. 

Yamato turned to her and smiled. "He's fine." He answered. She noticed that his eyes were a little troubled. 

"You look confuse…" 

He blinked and laughed. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking…" 

Sora smiled. "And what would you be thinking?" 

He brushed up his hair using his other hand. "Have you ever wondered about the future?" 

Sora looked away and looked at the shadow of the leaves of the tree, swaying with the wind. "Not often… have you thought about your future lately?" she said without looking at him. 

"Yeah. I'm going to finish studying and find a decent job and…" 

"And?" Sora asked when he didn't continue. 

He suddenly laughed. "Have a family, have kids and buy a house by the beach or something…" 

Sora smiled. "That's nice. I don't know what would my future be like. Am I even going to start a family after I find a steady job?" 

Yamato stared at her in disbelief. "You don't want a family?" he said, a little down. 

"It's not that. Of course I want one… but I feel that I wouldn't be a good mother… or wife…" 

Suddenly, she was pulled in an embrace. She was so surprised that she didn't know how to react. 

"Don't say that…" he whispered against her ear. "You're a nice person and I bet you'd be a good mother." 

Sora felt her eyes watered. "I don't think I'm like that…" 

"That's just it. You keep thinking of the bad side…Be an optimist. You're such a loving person. That's why I'm…" he said softly. 

Sora looked up at him. "You're what?" 

Yamat smiled at her and hugged her tighter. "Nothing…" he whispered. 

"Mom! I'm home!" Sora said, dumping her bag on the couch. "Mom! Yuki-san!" she said again. 

"Sora! We're up here!" she heard her mother yelled. She shrugged and made her way to her mother's bedroom. 

"Hey Mom!" she greeted, opening the door. As soon as she entered, she gasped. There was her mother, sitting on a chair beside the bed. And on the bed was Yukino, a towel placed on her forehead. 

Sora quickly rushed to Yukino and held her little hand. "What happened?!" she asked hysterically. "Why does her hand have little cuts?!" Sora asked, touching the small cuts on the palm of the blonde kid. 

Her mother hushed her. "Sora… she collapsed when we were in the flower shop. I rushed back here while carrying her. I also called the doctor and he said that Yukino's body and mind are exhausted. It looks like Yukino's dreams are totally ruining her…" 

Sora sighed and brushed Yuki's blonde hair. "Oh, I should have stayed with her. Maybe if I was here, she'd be – " 

"Sora… it's all right. All Yukino needs is plenty of rest." Her mother told her. 

Sora frowned. "What about her dreams? She's really frightened about it." 

He mother shook her head and looked at Yukino. 

"I don't know honey…" her mother whispered. 

**_Ding! Dong!_**

Her mother stood up. "I'm going to answer that. Why don't you go downstairs and fill the bowl with cold water?" 

Sora nodded and got the bowl. Her mother went downstairs, followed by Sora. 

Mrs. Takenouchi went to the door and opened it, while Sora went to the kitchen. 

"Why Yamato! It's a surprise! Come in!" she said, stepping back so Yamato could enter. 

Yamato smiled. "I'm sorry to bother you. But I forgot to give Sora her book. I carried it." 

"You may go to the kitchen. She's there. I'm just going to clean up this place." Mrs. Takenouchi said. 

Yamato nodded and headed to the kitchen and saw Sora pouring water in a bowl. He stared at her for a while, then she turned around. 

"Oh! Yamato! How long have you been there?" she breathed out. Yamato chuckled. "Not too long… What are you doing?" 

Sora frowned. "Follow me. I'll introduce you to the kid I'm taking care of." 

Yamato shrugged and followed Sora upstairs. Sora looked at him, and Yamato opened the door. 

Sora quietly stepped in and Yamato closed the door gently. He turned around and his eyes widened. 

Sora sat down on a chair beside it and took the towel resting on the little girl's forehead. "Yamato, come here." 

Yamato walked towards her and sat down on the bed, staring at the girl. 

Sora sighed and, after dipping the towel in the cold water, she placed it back on the girl's forehead. 

"She's the girl. Her name's Yukino Ishida." Sora whispered, brushing Yukino's soft blonde hair. 

Yamato stared at the blonde girl with sadness. "How is she?" he asked, touching Yukino's hand. 

Sora shook her head. "She's really sick. I'm so worried! I knew I should have stayed here and take care of her." 

Yamato smiled and reached for Sora's hand. "Don't worry about it." 

Sora smiled a little. "I'm just so worried. She's always been special to me. I'm going to be so sad when her parents come to pick her up." 

"Sora! Can you come down here for a minute?" 

Sora replied a yes and stood up. "I'll be back in a short while." And with that, she exited the room. 

Yamato's eyes softened and he sat closer. This was his eldest child, Yukino. She looks so tired and very pale. 

"That's my girl…" he whispered. 

Her eyes opened slowly. "… Daddy?" 

Yamato's heart skipped a beat. "Yukino-san…" 

She closed her eyes again. "Daddy…" she whispered. 

"Shh…" he whispered, taking the towel and dipping it on the cold water. "Go to sleep, Yukino. Your mother will be back in a short while…" 

"Daddy… are you back in our house?" she said, her eyes still closed. Yamato bit his lip. 

"Sleep Yukino, it's not good for you to speak too much." 

Yukino nodded and continued her sleep. A small smile curved her lips. Yamato smiled, then Sora stepped into the room. 

"How is she?" 

Yamato smiled and stood up. "She's all right. I better go, Shin's waiting for me." 

"He's staying in your house again?" 

Yamato nodded. "Yeah. Here's your book." He said, giving it to her. She got it and stood up. 

"Should I walk out with you?" 

Yamato shook his head and tuck a strand of red hair behind her ear. "No need. You better stay with her. Good night Sora." 

Sora smiled. "Good night also." 

They both stared at each other, then Yamato exited the room. After Yamato's exit, Sora flopped down on the bed. 

_He's way too sweet to be a friend…_ she thought, blushing.

pls. review! 


	8. note

to all my readers:

as you may know, I'm still in a computer rental coz our pc at home still doesn't have connection to the internet. anyhow, i feel guilty because i haven't updated for such a long while! And I'm trying really hard to update them all! so please bear with me. I thought that nobody's reading my fics so i might as well delete them or not continue anymore. but when i read your reviews. God! Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing. Y'all mean so much to me! I promise to update your two fave stories: Dreams and Wish and Soulmates. Promise! I'll try to post it ASAP! I'll be going to college real soon and my class starts June 2 so I'll be pretty busy. Thanks to you. I'm going to update it as soon as i go home. thanks to you all. and again, I'm sorry for making you all wait. Be patient, my readers! I'll soon update.

insane-chick!


	9. the truth

Ha! Finally, I managed to update this story! It's been so long… so anyway, this is for all those people who want me to push through with my stories! Review! I made this really long.

**The Truth**

(The next day at school)

Yamato stared at the book in front of him, his mind dwelling in deep thought. _I have so much to think about, I don't even know what to think about first…_ he thought, tapping a finger on the page of his open book. He closed his eyes, recalling his visit to Sora's house last night.

"Yukino…"

The kid is sick. If only he was there beside her, to look after her… she wouldn't be in such illness. Her eyes showed too much emotion. Among things, he's still wondering who or what being or sorcery transported his future kids here to the present. He knows why his kids came here to the present; the divorce. Someone or something must have had brought the kids. And also, his mind has been occupied by the fact that bizarre events are occurring in this world and the other. And both events are so the same. Yamato opened his eyes, sighing in exasperation. _ Why do these odd things happen all at the same time…_ he thought, rubbing his temple with his fingers. 

"It's driving me all nuts…"

And one more thing that is troubling his mind is how to tell Sora the whole damn truth about their kids and about their future relationship. It's almost three months since Shin came to him… and he bet Yukino must have came to Sora at the same time. He knows Yukino isn't telling Sora anything…yet. It's up to him to say the truth. The problem is, how? 

Sora would be in frantic. _ Nah…I know Sora. She wouldn't be in frantic like Mimi._ He thought, chuckling a little. _Or would she? _Seriously, Sora would be hurt. _If I was Sora, I would be in deep shit_. She is involved in this problem, why didn't anyone tell her. Why didn't he tell her as soon as Shin told him? 

He sighed again.

(The cafeteria)

"So, we are hoping that you'd be with us later. We really need you out there. I can count on you, right?"

Sora sighed and held Taichi's hand. It was lunch time and Taichi told her about the weird things occurring in the other world. Taichi was sitting across from her and was pleading her to come. Her eyes answered his question. Taichi sighed in defeat and leaned back. He was in fact jealous of the time given by Sora to that kid. The kid's a stranger, He rarely has the chance to be with his best friend and to all of them ever since the kid came. And Yamato… well, the gang's been missing him too. His babysitting thing is taking up too much of his time.

"This kid's been taking up too much of your time." Taichi said, looking anywhere except Sora.

Sora pulled her hand away and stared at Taichi in this belief. "Did I just hear right? Taichi Kamiya! Don't tell me your jealous because of a child?!" Sora stammered out. The brunette shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. 

"I'm not the only one. Take my sister for example. She's really close to you, y'know. She misses you a lot. Gennai said we can't start unless you and Yamato are with us."

"I'm sorry…I didn't realize that I've been keeping you guys off my list." Sora bent her head down. "This might sound so corny Tai, but Yukino is almost like a child to me. Her family is not looking for her. She misses them a lot. And now, she's sick. My mom wouldn't be home before 10:00 in the evening. I need to look out for her." Sora explained. 

Taichi frowned a little. Of all the things he hate, it's seeing Sora not smiling. Taichi lightened up and patted Sora's cheek playfully, like he always does. "Lighten up. I'll let you go off the hook. But promise me as soon as Yukino gets better, you'll be with us."

Sora smiled. "I can't promise that to you Tai. But I will try."

"Try what?"

Both looked up upon hearing the familiar voice of Yamato. He sat down beside Tai. Sora smiled at him thoughtfully. "Nothing. We were just talking about the strange incident happening in the digiworld."

Tai turned to Yamato. "She's not coming with us later. I'm praying that you'll come with us."

"Tai-" Yamato started, his voice a little down. "Oh man!" Taichi screeched, surprising both his pals. "Why not?" he whined.

"I'm babysitting. And my mind's been preoccupied with things right now. Even if I go there, my mind wouldn't be focused on what Gennai would be saying." Yamato explained, looking at Sora every now and then.

Sora stared at her blonde best friend. _What could be the problem?_ She thought. "Yamato, are there too much things troubling your mind?"

Yamato blinked, wondering what to answer. "Yes." He answered truthfully.

"Ooookay! I understand." Taichi said, butting in. "So, I just have to tell Gennai that we have to start without both of you."

"Don't worry Tai." Sora said, "We'll follow when everything's settled."

Taichi nodded. "I trust you with your words Sora. Well, I need to go. I promised Izzy that I have to tell him a.s.a.p if both of you can't still come." With that said Taichi stood up and bid his friends goodbye. 

After bidding goodbye, Sora then turned to Yamato. "What's wrong?" 

Yamato shook his head. "Nothing…" He stood up and left Sora, who was taken aback with his sudden leave. Her eyes saddened as she watched her retreating friend. "Whatever could it be that made him cold again…" she whispered, wondering if she should follow him or not. _He's acting stranger than the usual. He was so sweet yesterday and he doesn't seem to have any problems… what could be wrong now…_ she thought.

"You're too good in hiding emotions, Yama-san…too good…"

Dismissal time

Taichi scanned his eyes on the elementary grounds, trying to find the gang. He saw a group of children standing beside the building, each carrying a bag. He smiled and ran towards them.

"Tai!" the cheerful voice of his sister greeted him.

"Hey big brother – " Daisuke greeted, causing Taichi to stare at him incredulously. Daisuke gulped and nervously laugh. "Hehe…Big brother… of Hikari…" he squeaked. 

Taichi ignored Daisuke for a moment and looked around. "Where are the others?" he asked. Only the junior batch was there, Iori, Kiyo, TK, Daisuke and his sister Kari.

"Well, Mimi said she'll meet us there." Kiyo answered, referring to the other world.

"I'm sure they'll be following soon Tai." TK assured him. His smile wavered when Taichi was staring at him seriously, as if trying to read his mind.

"Uh… anything wrong Tai?" he asked. _Don't tell me he knows something…_ he thought warily. _It's either he knows I like his sister or he wants Daisuke as his brother-in-law rather than me or –_

"Can we talk for a moment Takeru?" Tai said, disturbing the young blonde in his little contemplation.

They walked away from the group. Iori, Kiyo and Daisuke looked at Kari in confusion. Kari just shook her head.

"Takeru, your brother's been distant again. Are you sure he's really babysitting?" Taichi's question made TK sigh in relief. "Whoo…I thought you were going to ask me something else…"

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

TK shook his head and smiled insanely. "Nothing! Hehe… Anyway, about Yamato…" he paused for a moment. 

"Well?" Taichi asked impatiently.

TK thought about telling Tai the truth, but disregarded it. "Don't worry about him. He's taking care of a kid right now. He'll follow soon."

Taichi sighed and crossed his arms. "Sure hope so. I mean, I thought Sora and Matt are having a secret affair or something that they won't tell us…" Taichi looked at TK who was looking pale at the moment. "TK?"

"Huh?"

Taichi looked at TK suspiciously. "Are they keeping a secret?" TK gulped and laughed. "No no! They couldn't be hiding a secret…" _I need to get out of here before my tongue slips…_ TK thought.

Meanwhile, the four were talking.

"Kari, why do you think your brother talked with TK?" Kiyo asked with doubt.

The brunette girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I really don't know."

"Maybe he knows that there's something going on between both of you!" Kiyo said again, causing Daisuke to boil.

"WHAT? TK's been hitting on my girl?! OW!" He rubbed the part of his head where Hikari playfully bumped on it. "Daisuke! I'm not anyone's girl…besides nothing's going on between me and Takeru."

Iori shook his head and looked at Kiyo. "You shouldn't be jumping into conclusions, Kiyo."

Kiyo stared at Iori and crossed her arms. "Well, what if I am right?" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I think Taichi's just wondering why Yamato and Sora doesn't show up yet…" Iori said knowingly.

Daisuke clapped his hands and his eyes brightened . "What if there is something going on between both of them?! Like, they're having a secret affair or something! OW! OW! OW!" Daisuke pouted and looked at his three comrades. "Why did you smack me?!"

"Don't jump into conclusions, Daisuke." The three said in unison. Daisuke straightened up when he saw two guys walking towards them. The first one was tall, with long hair and he was wearing eyeglasses. The second one was shorter, with reddish-brown hair.

"Guys! Jyou and Izzy are here!" Daisuke yelled, waving his free hand in the air to signal Tai and TK. The two guys walked back to them.

"Where's Sora and Yamato?" Jyou asked, causing all of them to look at TK, who waved his hands crazily. "What? I don't know anything!"

As soon as tennis practice ended, Sora immediately dressed up and tried to find Yamato, hoping in some way she could help him. While she wanders the corridors in search for him, Jim, one of Yamato's band mates, approached her.

"You're Sora right?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen Matt? We need to practice."

Sora shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm looking for him also but I haven't seen him yet. I'll tell him that you need him if I saw him."

Jim smiled. "Thanks. Gotta go." He waved goodbye and trotted off. Sora sighed. _ Where could Yamato be?_ She thought. _I guess I'll try the library, though it's impossible that he'd be there…_

She went to the library and surprisingly saw Yamato sitting there with a book on the table. _He doesn't seem to be reading…_ Sora approached him and sat down across him.

"Hey…" she greeted.

He was in a bit of a surprise then regained a cool look and nodded his head in reply. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Sora chuckled. "I was supposed to be asking you the same question. I was looking for you. Jim said you have practice and wants you to follow." Sora's eyes softened. "You seem to be having a problem. Can I help?"

Yamato closed the book and stared at Sora. "Are you busy this night?" he asked. Sora stared at him. He sounded too serious. "I need to take care of Yukino." Hearing the name Yukino, Yamato winced a little hoping that Sora didn't notice.

"Yamato… what's wrong?" Sora asked in concern.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." He said.

"Important? Yamato, what is it – "

Yamato closed his book and stood up, interrupting what Sora was about to say. "I'll drop by your house tonight." He said, then left her again. Sora placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat twice as fast as the normal. She sighed. "It better be good…" she whispered.

Before Yamato could place his hand on the knob, the door opened and a bubbly redhead kid jumped into his arms. "Good evening daddy! Gran'pa and I made cake for you!"

Yamato smiled. It was the first smile he did this day. His day was hectic and tiring and his mind is full of things to think about. And it was his son that made him smile.

"Really? What kind?" he asked, putting his son down. Shin smiled and pulled Yamato's hand.

"It's called Angel Cake. We saw it on TV! It looks yummy and we only used egg whites and we separated the orange thingy from it! It's really fun to do!" Shin exclaimed, leading his father to the kitchen.

"The orange thing is called yolk Shin." Yamato's dad answered, removing his apron then smiling at Yamato.

Yamato smiled at his dad. "Have you guys had dinner yet?"

"Nope. We were waiting for you." Shin answered. Yamato sat down on the chair pulled by Shin. He placed both his hands on the table and tried to think.

"Shin." He said, causing the young boy to look at his face. "Hmm?" he said, beaming at his young father.

Yamato sighed and stared at the wooden table and placed his hands together. "After you eat, change clothes."

"Why? Are you going somewhere? It's kinda late Yamato." Yamato's father said, his look was full of concern and curiosity.

Yamato looked up. "We're going to see Sora."

Sora sat beside the young blonde girl resting on her bed. She showed her a smile which heartened the young lass. "How are you Yukino?" Sora asked.

Yukino giggled. "Better than ever! I don't have those creepy nightmares anymore…" she said, sitting up on the bed. Sora laughed and hugged Yukino. "My angel… I'm glad you're okay…" Sora whispered in her daughter's ear. Yukino closed her eyes and sniffled back the tears that forms in her eyes. 

_ Flashback_

_"You were great!" chirped his little brother, who was sitting on their father's strong shoulders. Yukino beamed and looked at her mother. "How was my performance mom?"_

_Sora smiled and hugged Yukino tenderly. "My angel… you did great! You're father and I are proud of you!" she said, placing a kiss on her cheek. Yukino smiled. Yamato patted her eldest child's head. "Well, let's go celebrate. Your uncle TK wants to take your autograph!"_

_End_

Yukino opened her eyes and heave a sigh. Sora lets go of Yukino and looked into her bright blue eyes. It was the same eyes that she saw earlier. It was the same eyes of Yamato.

"Yukino, I – " Sora started to talk but the sound of the doorbell disrupted her. Sora stood up and smiled at Yukino. "I'll go get that. You can go downstairs and have dinner. It's baked macaroni." Yukino hurriedly got out of bed and got out of the room first and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen.

Sora followed soon and went to the door. She stared at the knob for a moment, feeling her heart beat fast, just like earlier. She shook her head and opened the door. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Yamato… I thought you changed your mind…" she whispered.

He stared at her, his eyes were saying something which she can't understand. Sora took a breath then let her eyes fall down. Behind Yamato's legs was a little boy. Sora crouched down. "Who's with you, Yamato?"

The young lad peeked out his head, causing Sora to gasp. It was like Sora was looking at herself eleven years ago. There was the boy, his eyes were full of innocence. _ And tears… his eyes has tears…_ Sora thought. The boy sniffed, bit his lip and come out of hiding behind Yamato. He stood in front of Sora. "You must be Shin…" Sora said soothingly as to not to scare the boy.

"Mommy…" he whispered so softly, but Sora heard it quite clearly. Before Sora could speak, the young boy hurriedly hugged her tight.

"I…I missed you so much… I-I'm so afraid mommy. I'm so afraid o-of not seeing you again…" he muffled on Sora's shoulder's. Sora hugged the boy back. She felt complete. She felt the same gladness and completeness when she first met Yukino. Her mind was jumbled with thoughts and questions that she knew Yamato could answer. She stood up and looked straight into Yamato's eyes.

"Come in." Sora said, her eyes continued to stare back at Yamato's own.

Yamato and Shin made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Sora closed the door behind her and looked at Yamato.

"Do you want to have drinks?"

Yamato shook his head. Shin sat beside him and looked at Yamato, nervousness evident in the boy's amber eyes. Yamato whispered something to him then turned to Sora. "Please sit down Sora."

Sora nodded and sat down across from Yamato. Then, Yukino showed up from the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she stared at her father and Shin. Before Sora could introduce Yamato and Shin, Yukino ran to her father's arms without thinking and cried. 

"Daddy…After I saw you last night, I felt good…I don't want you to leave us again ever!" she whispered in between tears. She then wiped her tears away and hugged her crying brother. "Yuki-san…" Shin said, hugging his sister with care.

Yamato looked back at Sora, her eyes continued to interrogate him. "I suppose you're waiting for me to talk…" Yamato said slowly.

Sora looked at the two kids, then back at Yamato. Curiosity filled her head. "Explain Yamato."

Yamato turned his gaze to Yukino and smiled a little. "Why don't you and Shin go upstairs for a moment while we talk, is that okay?" Both nodded and trotted upstairs, their giggles and laughter soon disappearing upon reaching the second floor.

Yamato looked back at Sora. "Those kids…" he started, pausing for a while to take a breath "…they are our kids…" he finished, reading Sora's expression.

Sora stood up in disbelief, her mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

Yamato stayed put in his place and gazed at Sora. "They are our kids Sora… our kids." 

Sora laughed cynically, then abruptly stopped when Yamato was giving her his cool look. "I was hoping you would take me seriously…" Yamato muffled. Sora shook her head slowly. "Take you seriously? You're saying you are serious with what you've said?! We're teenagers Yamato! And we're friends… how could we have kids when we're not even a couple!" Sora retorted. How could he say a joke to her like that!

"Sora, what would I get from playing a joke on you? You may think I'm crazy, but it's the truth. Shin and Yukino are our kids… and it's no joke…" Yamato said, his voice sounded calm yet tense was palpably obvious.

Sora slowly paled." Oh my god…how could this happen…" She slumped back down on the chair feeling all energy was drained out of her. _I'm their mother…how? _ she thought, recalling all the times she asked Yukino who are her parents, where were her parents. Yukino didn't answer them all. She thought Yukino just doesn't want to talk about it. _She didn't tell me anything…She hid them from me…_ Then, another though came to her mind. _If they are our kids… then I'm…_

"I-I'm your wife!" Sora stammered out in which Yamato nodded his head in reply.

"You'll be my wife Sora… They'll be our kids…" Yamato whispered. Sora stood up again, followed by Yamato. "Shin and Yukino came from the future… they came here because they're troubled of one problem…" Yamato said.

"Problem?"

"We're divorced… we will be divorced. That's why the kids are here." Yamato answered. Sora stayed silent for a moment. Yamato looked at her. "Sora?"

"How…how long have you keeping this from me?" Sora stammered out.

Yamato sighed and stepped forward. "I was going to tell you sooner but – "

"Answer me Yamato!" Sora yelled. "How long have you been keeping this from me?!" Yamato looked away from Sora guiltily. "Since Shin came to me…" he answered.

"What?!" Sora said. She paced backward and tried to calm herself down. She can't believe this. She can't believe something impossible is happening to her right now. Her future kids are in her home, she'll be Yamato Ishida's wife and then she'll know they'll be divorced. It was way too impossible but it's happening right now. "Does anyone know about this?" she asked.

"My father and TK."

Sora stared at Yamato then let out a breath. "You told them. You didn't even bother to tell me, Yamato!" she hissed. She was raging with madness. "For three months, I've been fooling myself wondering who are Yukino's parents…why they are not looking for her. You made me look like a fool Yamato! Why didn't you tell me soon so that I wouldn't look like an idiot to Yukino and to myself?!"

Yamato stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. Sora is mad, he could tell. "Sora…"

Sora bit her lip and tried not to cry. "A-and now… you tell me that I'll be your wife… that we'll have two kids and we'll be divorced. Do you think by keeping this – this mess from me would make me less aggressive?!" Sora paused for a breath and cried. 

Yamato approached Sora and hushed her. "Sora… we can fix this mess…" he whispered. But Sora pushed him away and stepped back. "You made me believe that you… you like me…that you love me…"

"Oh Sora… I do love you…" Yamato soothed, hugging Sora. She tried to push him away and succeeded. She walked away from Yamato and stared back at him. 

"You don't love me, Yamato! You're saying that you love me because you know we're meant to be! Yamato… you love me because you know that we will end together!" Sora shouted. "You never felt it."

"No!" Yamato yelled back. "I love you because I do! God damn it, Sora! Don't you believe me?! Do you think I'm that aberrant? That I can't afford to love because I'm too cool for myself?!" he retorted. 

Both were too busy yelling that they haven't notice their kids coming downstairs. Yukino watched in horror as Sora and Yamato exchange words and yells. Their faces, the tone of their voices… it was the same as the time when they were fighting. It was like the day when Yamato walked out of their home. It was terrible. 

"If this mess never happened, you would never say you love me more than a friend Yamato. If this didn't happen… you'll never be saying you love me…" Sora said.

"Listen to me! I love you… ever since I knew you… even if Shin and Yukino didn't came here… I still love you…"

Sora glared at Yamato. 

"I was too much of a coward, Sora…" Yamato muttered. "I was too much of a coward. If I tell you… I might lose our friendship. I might lose you! I can't afford to lose you."

"Stop it!" Yukino shrieked. "Stop it!"

Both looked at their kids and calmed themselves. Yukino glared at both of them. "We came here because we want you to be together… Shin and I want us to be a family again!" Yukino sniffed and continued. 

"You always fight! Shin and I went here because we want both of you to stop fighting. But now your fighting again! We hate it! We hate it! We hate it!" Yukino said. Shin ran to his mother's arms.

"We're complete again… I've longed for this mommy. I'm so happy to see you and Yuki-san again…" she kissed Sora's cheek and whispered, "Aren't you happy to see me and daddy?" Shin wiped off the tears that fell from Sora's eyes. "Mommy?"

Sora put Shin back down and looked at Yukino, then settled her eyes on Yamato. He approached Shin and took his hand. "We're going to leave, Shin." Yamato said flatly.

"Why?!" Shin complained, looking at his father pitifully. "Why?!"

Yamato stared again at Sora. "Your mother needs a little space. She was surprised with our little visit…" Yamato answered coldly. Sora studied his eyes. They lost their glimmer. It was his eyes years ago… way back in their adventure. When something bad happened to TK, his eyes lost their glimmer. His eyes were the same as now.

"No! Mom, don't let them leave!" Yukino pleaded to Sora. Shin looked at his father and shook his head. "No! I don't want to leave!!"

Yamato approached Yukino and kneeled down. "We'll see each other soon." He whispered. He stood up and carried Shin. Yukino tugged on Sora. "Mom… don't let them leave." Yukino begged.

Sora stared at Yamato's back and Shin's tear-stained face as the door closed behind them. She didn't want them to leave… but she wants to be alone right now. _ Yamato…_


	10. Annual Fair

Eight: Annual Fair

It was already Saturday morning, around 9:00. Yukino was inside Sora's room, watching an animated movie. While trying to be engrossed with the movie, her mind kept on thinking about last night. Yukino frowned. She can't forget the event. Her parents fought… again. _I hope I can do something to bring Daddy back here, _she thought. She wants to see Shin again. They were having such a great time last night. Shin was talking non-stop about how great their father is and how excellent he plays the bass guitar, how fun their father could be with. And Yukino proudly told Shin how sweet and caring their mother is. How she cared for her when she was sick, how they played and teased each other during nights. Oh it was so fun! 

Yukino sighed and flopped down on the bed. She continued to watch, but her mind still continued to ponder on ideas on how to set her parents up and to stop their fighting once and for all. 

The door opened after three knocks made by Sora. Yukino turned her head and smiled. "Want to join me mom?"

Sora smiled and felt a sense of euphoria upon seeing and hearing Yukino. It felt good being called 'mom'. Sora sat down beside Yukino on the bed and asked her, "Are you angry at me?"

Yukino shook her head. "If it's about last night, I ain't angry at you mom. I was just… I don't know… It's miserable seeing you and dad go into a fight. I thought everything's going to be okay when dad and Shin visited us… I guess I was wrong…" she answered, bowing her head in dismay.

Sora sighed upon hearing Yukino's response. She suddenly lit up and cheered Yukino. "There's a fair in the park. It's celebrated annually. How about we spend our afternoon there, huh?"

Yukino blinked. "Are we going to call dad?"

Sora smiled softly at Yukino. "I'm not ready to see him yet, Yuki-san. Maybe some other time…"

Yukino sat up and stared at her mother hopefully. "When? When will you be ready?"

Sora stood up and looked away. She still doesn't want to face Yamato. _I don't know… I guess I'm still confused with everything…_ "I don't know…" she answered. "I'll be back here. I'll just talk to mom."

After Sora exited the room, Yukino grabbed the remote and minimized the volume of the TV. She crawled on the bed and picked up the phone sitting on Sora's desk. Yukino then opened the chest drawer and took Sora's address book. She opened it and tried to find her father's number.

"Ishida Yamato… The Oh so popular cute fantastic guy friend of mine with a really large ego and has a legion of girls flocking over him…" Yukino shrugged upon reading the description. "I wonder why mom wrote that…" She dialed the number and waited for it to be answered.

_"Ishida residence. Yeah?"_

Yukino smiled upon hearing her father's unruffled voice on the other line. "Dad!"

_ "Yukino?! Why? Something happened there?"_

Yukino giggled and shook her head. "No! I called because I want to say something."

_"Does Sora know that you're calling me? I mean, she might freak out. I think she's still confused about last night."_

"Oh, mom? She doesn't know." Yukino answered, looking at the door which was closed. "She's downstairs talking to grandma. Dad?"

_"Hmmm?"_

"Mom and I are going to the fair after lunch."

There was silence at the other line. Then, Yamato spoke. _"Are you setting us up?"_

"No!... I mean, I just want to say that we're going at the fair and I hope you'd be there with Shin."

_"You ** are** setting us up. *laugh* Anyway, I'll try and see if Shin and I can go."_

"Don't try dad…" Yukino said, "Do."

* * *

Taichi slumped down on the sofa and flipped on the TV, throwing the remote on the armchair. He yawned and looked at the clock that says 8:00 in the morning.

"It's just 8:00…" he grumbled.

"Tai. Don't you want to have breakfast?" his mom asked.

Tai looked up from the sofa. "What is it?" He sniffed the air then sat up. "Bacon and eggs, pancakes and…"

"Peanut butter sandwich." Hikari cut in. She sat down on the chair and took a bite on a peanut butter sandwich. 

Tai stood up and sat on the chair across from Hikari. He looked at her mug. "How come she has hot choco?"

"She made it herself." Their mom answered.

Tai raised and eyebrow and looked at Hikari, who in turn shook her head. "Mom, big brother wants me to fix him a hot choco!" Hikari said, laughing.

"What?" Tai said innocently. "I didn't say anything!"

Mrs. Kamiya rolled her eyes and placed a mug of hot choco on the table. She looked at her son and grinned. "Don't I appreciate a thank you?"

Tai smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Thanks mom."

Mrs. Kamiya looked at the clock. "Oh. I'll just go buy something for lunch. Anything you want?"

"Cupcakes." Both answered.

She smiled. "Okay." She then went out and proceeded to her shopping.

The phone rang, causing Tai to ran to it. "Hey, Taichi here. Who's this?"

_"Hey Tai! It's me Takeru. May I speak to Hikari?"_

Taichi grinned then pretended to act like a cool brother. "What? You just saw each other yesterday! What's going on?"

_"Huh? But Tai – "_

Hikari snatched the phone from Tai and looked at Tai crazily. "Don't do that! You keep scaring Daisuke and TK!"

Taichi laughed and winked at his sister. "Oh c'mon! They both know it's just a joke. Well, unless there really is something going on."

Hikari rolled her eyes and talked to TK. Taichi went back to the sofa and surfed the channels for a soccer game.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Taichi looked at his sister, who was still chatting with TK. "Hikari. You shouldn't be there for more than an hour." He reprimanded.

Hikari covered the phone with her hand. "How come you talk to Minako for more than an hour every night saying how cute she is over and over again?"

Taichi fumed. "You eavesdropper! Why I – " The doorbell rang again. Taichi sighed then stood up and walked towards the door, opening it.

"Hi there Taichi!" the bubbly voice of Mimi greeted. Taichi blinked. "Well this is a surprise! I thought you're back in America."

Mimi shook her head and beamed. "No! I'm staying in a condo right now! Isn't that great?! We can be all together again!" Mimi squealed. "Now, I know you all missed me so here I am!"

Taichi scratched his head. "Uh… I don't recall anything that I said I missed you…"

Mimi flared and strangled Taichi. "Ouch! Hey! Hikari! This crazy woman is strangling me!" Taichi yelled.

Mimi glared at Tai and shook his shoulders wildly. "WHO'S CRAZY?!"

Hikari appeared on the doorway and gasp. "Mimi! It's a surprise!"

Mimi smiled and left Taichi on the doorstep, cringing in pain. "Hikari! How's everything?"

"The same. We just saw each other yesterday!" Hikari said giggling. Both went inside. Taichi soon followed the two and sat beside his sister.

"My neck hurts…" Tai muttered.

"Isn't there a fair right now or has my memory been jumbled?" Mimi asked, not hearing Taichi's whining.

Hikari clapped her hands. "Of course! I almost forgot! It's the annual fair!"

Mimi grinned and stood up, a huge idea cooking inside her head. "That's it!"

"What's ** _it_**?" Tai asked, still massaging his neck. Mimi smiled and thought, "We should get everyone together and we'll celebrate the annual fair! Isn't that a fantastic idea?"

Tai rolled his eyes but then smiled nervously when Mimi was glaring at him again. "Of course." He squeaked.

Hikari agreed. "Let's call everyone up!"

* * *

Afternoon

After brushing her teeth, Yukino changed clothes then rushed to where Sora is. "Mom! We'll be late!" she said, opening the door of Sora's room. 

Yukino smiled and looked at her mother who was wearing a pale blue kimono. Drawn on it were white feathers. "It's the second time I saw you wear a kimono…" Yukino said, smiling.

"Really?" Sora asked, "When was the first?"

Yukino thought for a moment. "I remember dad giving you a large present and it was a really beautiful yellow kimono. When you wore it, dad was smiling and he said you look beautiful…" Yukino giggled, remembering the event.

Sora blushed. "I don't wear them too often…" Sora brushed her hair and tied it in a bun. "There! All done." Sora said, looking at Yukino.

Yukino beamed and took Sora's hand. "I think it's going to be a memorable fair!"

* * *

Same time

"Shin, what's better? This one – " Yamato raised his left hand holding a black shirt. Printed on it in white was: Rock My World. "Or this?" Yamato continued, raising his other hand clutching a brown turtleneck. 

Shin looked at his father in wonder. "You always take the opinion of mom."

Yamato smiled then asked Shin again. "Which one?" Shin shook his head. Yamato sighed and looked inside his wardrobe again. _It's just the fair… why am I going on a dilemma on what will I wear anyway._ Yamato laughed at his thought and pulled out a black button-down polo then showed it to Shin. "How about this?"

Shin pouted his lips and pointed at his black shirt with print. "The first one will do."

* * *

_"Hey! It's Sora. Sorry but no one's home right now. Please leave your message after the beep."_

_*Beep*_

Hikari put the phone down and shook her head at the others. "I only got Sora's voice message."

Mimi sighed. She wants to see Sora badly. She wanted to confide to her everything that happened to her in America. "Oh well… I guess there could be some other time."

"Call Yamato. Maybe he's not doing anything." Tai ordered his sister. Hikari nodded and dialed Yamato's number.

_"This is Yamato. Nobody's home right now. So just leave a message."_

_*beep*_

"No use…" Hikari said, putting the phone down. "Yamato's out."

Takeru held his chin. _My brother's out? Where could he be? I guess he's talking things over with Sora…_ he thought. Yamato told him about what happened last night and it really wasn't a good conversation. 

TK's train of thought was disrupted when Hikari patted his shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

Takeru sheepishly smiled and winked at Hikari. "Nothing."

"Guys, I think we shouldn't be doing something right now. Didn't you hear Gennai yesterday?" Daisuke asked. Inside the Kamiya's house were all of them(Tai, Mimi, TK, Daisuke, Hikari, Iori, Ken and MIyako). Except Jyou who has reviewing for a midterm exam, and Sora and Yamato.

"Well, everything seems to be going okay…" TK said reassuringly.

"Besides, Gennai would contact us if something's going on." Hikari said, as if finishing TK's sentence.

Taichi looked at the clock that said 1:30. "We just have to wait for Izzy to come, then we'll go to the fair."

* * *

Sora stopped walking and gazed at the wonderful costumes and designs in the park. "They made a good fair today." Sora said, looking at Yukino who was smiling.

"Well, you're too bubbly today… what's up?" Sora asked.

Yukino smiled wider and crossed her fingers behind her back. "Is it wrong to smile?" Sora laughed. "You sound like Yamato." Sora said, then realized what she just said. Yukino held her mother's hand. "Mom, let's go!"

After Yukino won a game in archery, both sat down and tried to eat. "You're quite good in archery." Sora said while munching on a donut. Yukino nodded and looked at Sora happily. "They taught us that in school. And I joined the drama club! We'll be having another play again."

Sora looked at Yukino with amazement. "You're quite a busy girl. Where do you get all the energy to be busy in school activities?"

Yukino drank her orange juice and smiled softly. "When Dad visited us one day, he told me to be happy. He told me to do what I really want. I shouldn't be down because you and daddy don't live together anymore. I should be happy. Because if Shin and I are happy, so is he."

Sora stared at Yukino with sadness. Divorced… it's so surprising. Why would they be divorced? While Sora continued to think, someone stood behind her. When Sora looked back at Yukino, she was looking behind Sora with a bright smile on her face. 

Sora turned her head and gasp. There stood Yamato with Shin beside him, busily eating a cotton candy and clutching a brown bear. She looked back at Yamato, who smiled.

"Care if we join you?" he said in his cool voice.

Sora blinked for a moment then nodded her head meekly. She scooted so that Yamato could sit beside her. Shin finished eating his cotton candy and sat between Yamato and Sora. Yukino stayed put beside Sora. 

Sora glanced at Yamato, who was smiling. She blushed, recalling everything that he said last night and the other days before it. Yamato noticed Sora's flushed face and smiled wider, thinking how pretty Sora is in a kimono plus the fact that she's thinking about him. Yamato chuckled a little. _ Just don't get it all in your head Ishida…_

"Dad! I joined the archery contest!" Yukino squealed. Shin took his teddy bear. "Dad won too! He shoot the ball in the bottle three times and won me this."

Sora looked at Yamato who was laughing. "After six tries, I finally won." He said. Sora smiled and cock her eyebrow. "You can't even manage to shoot it for the first try?" Sora teased.

Yamato smiled back. "As if you could, Sora." Yamato said, making Sora stare at Yamato in disbelief. "If I could remember correctly Mr.Teen-Rocker-Egoistic-Ishida, I beat you in soccer." Sora said amusingly.

Yamato blushed. It was three years ago when Sora beat him fair and square in soccer. "Egoistic? Since when? Anyway, you were like Tai. And besides, I beat you in basketball." Yamato said, smirking.

Yukino and Shin listened to what their parents were saying. It didn't sound like they're fighting, but they're definitely outdoing each other.

"You had TK as your coach. It obvious that TK is better than you are."

Yamato blushed. It was true after all, but it's hard to accept that his brother TK is better than him. "Is not." Yamato replied.

"Don't be such a baby Yamato, admit it."

Shin looked at his sister. "Mom and Dad sound like you and Kyosuke." Shin said, making Yukino giggle. Yamato and Sora looked at Shin. "Who's Kyosuke?" Yamato asked.

"His father is Uncle Tai." Yukino answered, causing Sora to smile and Yamato to laugh. "What's so funny?" Sora asked. Yamato shook his head. "Nothing… it's just that Tai changes girls every week. It's a surprise to know he will settle with someone."

"You're the one who's such a womanizer." Sora muttered, thinking of how many women he has dated ever since they stepped in high school.

Yamato heard it, but was too amused to say anything. _So, she is jealous…_ he thought. He casually glanced at the left side of the park, where the entrance is. He saw Katsui, his classmate, walking in with some of his friends. He rolled his eyes. He never liked Katsui in anyway. He always bosses around the campus. _Plus the fact that he thinks he's superior than me…_ Yamato thought, smirking. Other than that, Katsui is talkative. He would love to see Yamato in deep humiliation. _I bet if he sees me with Sora and these kids, he might even tell the whole school that I got Sora pregnant and bore these kids…_ Yamato thought, laughing. Then abruptly stopped when he realized what he just thought.

"Shit!" Yamato muttered.

Sora glanced at Yamato with a glare. "Yamato! There are kids here! You shouldn't use that word!" Sora reprimanded. Yamato stood up and carried Shin on his arms. He grabbed Sora's right hand and pulled her to her feet. 

"Where are we going?" Yukino asked, holding Sora's other hand.

"Are we going to play again?" Shin exclaimed.

Sora gave a questioning look at Yamato who was pulling her. "What's wrong Yamato?"

"Our schoolmates are here." Yamato answered.

Sora raised her eyebrow, not quite following what Yamato said. "…So?"

Yamato tightened the grip on Sora's hand. "So, if they see us with these kids and both look exactly like us, what would they think? Of course, they might think that I got you pregnant and that we have already established our family. Do you want them to think that?"

Sora nodded, looking around her. The elder people were giving them a queer look. "Aren't those two too young to have children?" Sora heard them say.

"I get the message. There's this place in the park where it's a bit shady. How about staying there?" She said, starting to walk already.

Yamato shook his head. "The sun's high up already. The people would probably flock there."

Sora tried to think of a place where to stay, but the fact that Yamato _literally_ gripping her hand is bugging her. "Yamato?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to loosen your grip." Sora said, smiling. Yamato blushed and let go of Sora's hand. "Sorry about that…" he muttered, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Mom?"

Sora looked down at Yukino. "Yes?"

"I'm still hungry…" she whispered, patting her grumbling stomach. Shin nodded his head. "Me too."

"I'll go buy the food. Anything you want Yamato?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly and leaned at Sora again. "You." 

"Other than that." Sora replied, blushing.

"Noodles would be good." Yamato answered. Sora smiled and looked at Yukino and Shin. "How about you guys? What do you want? No junk food."

"Apple pie!" Yukino answered.

"I'll come with you mommy. I will choose my food." Shin said, letting go of Yamato's hand. 

"Yukino and I will stay here." Yamato said, sitting down on a bench a few feet away from the food stalls.

Sora nodded and took Shin's hand in hers and proceeded to one of the food stalls. Since the stall is taller than Shin, she lifted him up and rested him on her arms. "What do you want?" she asked.

Shin licked his lips. "Don't they have fettuccini?" he asked, making Sora raise her eyebrow. "Sorry honey, no fettuccini. I'll make you one this dinner, okay?"

Shin nodded his head. "I'll just have noodles."

Before Sora could manage to order, a hand rested on her shoulder. Figuring it was Yamato, she smiled and turned her gaze behind her. "I thought you'll be staying at our spot?" Sora asked, smiling.

"I didn't know we have a spot."

Sora bit her lip, knowing that the person behind her wasn't Yamato. She turned around and saw Katsui grinning. 

"Oh Katsui…" Sora said, looking past Katsui and gazing at Yamato far behind who was looking intently at them. "I'm sorry, I've mistaken you for somebody else." Sora said, turning back again at the lady inside the stall. 

"Two noodles, whole apple pie and two slices of pizza." Sora ordered.

"It's okay." Katsui said, signaling his friends to move away. "By the way, who's the kid?"

Sora placed Shin down and noticed that Shin was making faces at Katsui. "He's Shin my…well, cousin." Sora just said. 

"Shin, this is Katsui."

Shin studied Katsui with innocence. "Are you mommy's friend or enemy?"

Katsui gave a questioning look at Sora. "Mommy? He calls you mommy?" Katsui asked, surprised.

Sora laughed nervously. "Yes. He misses his mom so much!"

Katsui nodded his head slowly. "I thought you don't have any cousins since your mom is also an only child and your far away from your father's relatives…"

Sora gulped and smiled. "It's a long story. You know too much about me, Katsui. That's pretty surprising." Sora said, laughing nervously.

Katsui smiled and brushed up his hair. "Well, let's just say I fancy you too much…"

Sora gulped again. _I don't want to know what that means…_ Sora thought. "Oh look at the time! Shin and I must be off." She said, taking her orders which were placed inside a pack. Katsui smiled and stepped closer to Sora. "Maybe I could accompany you here in the park. Are you with somebody else?"

Sora bit her lip and looked at where Yamato and Yukino were sitting. Yukino was there, but Yamato wasn't. _Where did that guy went? He left Yukino!_ She thought.

"Sora."

Sora turned at her side and saw Yamato striding towards them. "Yamato!" she said, relieved he was coming.

Katsui's face hardened. "Yamato, I didn't know you liked the outdoors." He muttered, pretending to be nice to Yamato.

Yamato gazed at Katsui with arrogance. "What is it to you anyway?"

"Nothing. I thought you'd spend the afternoon scribbling words on paper." Katsui said, smirking.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Shin?" she asked, just realizing that Shin wasn't holding her hand anymore.

"I'm here." He said, sitting on a bench near the three teens. "I'm getting tired of standing."

Sora smiled and looked at the two guys. "Why are you getting into each other's nerves? Anyway, let's just go our own little way okay?"

"I'll accompany you Sora." Katsui said. Sora shook her head. "Sorry Katsui-san, I'm with Yamato." He looked at Yamato, who has a lopsided grin on his face.

_Katsui-san?_ Yamato thought, frowning. _It's a bit lame to be down but… how come she doesn't acknowledge me like that?_

Katsui turned to Sora again. "Are you free the next day? We haven't got classes that day. I have tickets to the premiere of this new movie. Wanna come?" he asked.

"She's busy." Yamato answered, causing Sora and Katsui to look at him.

"I am?" Sora said. The look on Yamato's face made her laugh, but she resisted it. "Oh…Yes, I am! I'm sorry Katsui, but that day is already full for me."

"How about next week? Saturday?" Katsui asked, glaring at Yamato as if saying to shut his mouth.

"…I'll think about it." Sora answered, taking Shin's hand and standing beside Yamato. "Okay." Katsui waved goodbye to Sora and walked away.

"That good for nothing asshole…" Yamato muttered, walking away followed by Sora and Shin.

"What is asshole mommy?" Shin asked.

"Don't mind your dad…the green-eyed monster took over him…" Sora whispered to Shin, causing the young lad to gasp. "A monster? With green eyes? Is he going to eat dad like in the movies?!" Sora had to laugh.

"He's jealous of Katsui." Sora answered, resisting the urge to laugh.

Yamato frowned. "I am not jealous…" Yamato mumbled. "I just hate that guy. And you call him _Katsui-san_?" Yamato said, hissing the last words out. Sora just grinned.

"Let's just eat this and go home, okay?"

* * *

« did you like it? I know the ending is a bit lame. Like, totally lame. The next part would be better. I promise. I'm going to continue that Dreamweaver and try to include everyone. The reason why I included Tai and the others there because they're in for a surprise in the next chapter. Pls review. And please try to make your criticisms constructive. Thank you for sparing your time.»


	11. In the Digiworld

Guys! I'm back with chapter 11. I am soooooo sorry for making you wait for so long. I am just so busy with everything! In order to repay for your extreme patience, I'll try to make this chapter as sweet and funny as it can get! Thanks to all my readers!! (Sam8, Nami, Kitsune-cub, starbright: yes! I am a Filipino! , scorpion05: you'll know the others' reaction in this chapter! , Yvonne, Sora-the-holder-of-Love, Serene Faerie, Venursia: one of my liked authors!! , MizUnDasstood887, neofilly, purdiful nik naks, d-26, Dionysos, Yama-sama, jen, krikitt)  
  
Love ya! Disclaimer: I don't own Sora, Yamato and other Digimon related things! Clear?!?!  
  
Chapter 10: In the Digiworld  
  
The four of them arrived home around 5:00, when the sun was already low on the sky. Both kids seemed pretty exhausted from the fair. Yamato entered Sora's home with Shin on his arms, half asleep. Sora opened the lights and closed the door behind Yamato.  
  
"You guys rest there for a while...I'm just going to change." Sora called as she ran upstairs to change to more comfortable clothes.  
  
"I'm tired..." Yukino whispered, flopping down on the sofa beside Yamato. Her father nodded his head slowly. Sora soon came down in denim shorts and a red shirt. She giggled upon staring at the three. They look so cute... she thought, smiling at Yamato. The latter opened his eyes and smiled back.  
  
Oh great... Sora thought, looking back at him curiously.  
  
Yamato was slyly smiling at her. He placed Shin beside Yukino on the sofa, both sleeping soundly. He raised an eyebrow and walked towards Sora. "What were you thinking?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"I was just thinking how good you look with the kids." Sora answered, walking towards the phone to see if someone left a message.  
  
Yamato grunted, rolling his eyes also. "You're saying you only noticed how good looking I was when I'm with the kids."  
  
She let out a laugh. "Baka...you and your over-sized ego..." she was about to reach for the answering machine when Yamato held her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Over-sized ego you say?" he asked as he backed her up on the wall.  
  
Sora gazed at his face for a moment then looked away, looking at the phone beside them. "Yes...you are so full of yourself Yamato." She answered back.  
  
Yamato stared at her. Why won't she look at me? He thought, running his right hand on one of her arms. "Why would you think that?" he asked again. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye then glued her eyes on the floor. "It's obvious that you really are one hot guy – "  
  
She noticed him smile.  
  
"But you shouldn't let it get in that mind of yours." She whispered. She didn't like staring at Yamato right now. She liked it. She didn't like it. Both. It was nice standing close to Yamato. His hand was warm. She wondered what would it feel like if he embraced her. But then again, it was sending her goosebumps. She felt nervous somehow. I never felt this way before.  
  
"Why won't you look at me?"  
  
His question caught her. Why can't she look at him? Standing in front of the person whom you know you'll spend your lifetime with can really be embarrassing and can make you nervous. What will you do if you're faced with that special someone?  
  
"Sora..."  
  
It was that tone of voice again. It's like there is this different soothing voice he uses to her that makes her relieved.  
  
She looked back at him with a small smile. He stepped closer to her and placed his forehead on top of hers. "It's hard to know what to do when you're faced with the person whom you know you're destined to be with forever." He whispered, as if reading her mind.  
  
She could only mutter a small yes as Yamato tipped her chin. He looked at her eyes for a moment. He placed his other arm around her waist then slowly descended his face, only inches apart from her own. God he can't wait to kiss those lips......  
  
"Sora!!!"  
  
Both gasped in surprise as Mimi's voice rang in the house. Since when did the phone rang? Yamato muttered something under his breath and brushed up his hair in irritation as he stepped away from Sora. Why would they call now?! He thought. Sora, on the other hand, let out small sigh. She didn't know whether to be irritated or be relieved.  
  
"Sor! Where are you?! We're...like... looking for you since forever so you could celebrate the fair with us!"  
  
*tai's voice echoed in the background together with the others* "Let me. Hey Sora. C'mon... even Yamato's not here"  
  
Sora looked at Yamato who in turn nodded his head. Sora picked up the phone. "Tai! Yes, it's me. Hey, no need to yell. I did celebrate the fair. Oh, hi Mimi. Huh? Yes. I did celebrate it. With whom?" Sora looked at Yamato again.  
  
He smiled a little and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. It made her smile.  
  
"With Yamato." She answered, as Yamato placed his chin on her shoulders. "Yes, you heard right. Anything wrong?" Yamato could hear Mimi squealing and yelling to the others. "Mimi... don't sound too excited about it."  
  
"Oh my god! You're finally going out!!! "  
  
Yamato chuckled upon hearing Mimi. "Let me talk to her again." It was Tai. "How come both of you wanted to keep it a secret?! And you even used Yukino and Shin as your excuses so you could go out..."  
  
Sora and Yamato sweatdropped. They forgot that the others still didn't know the truth. Well, except TK of course.  
  
"Taichi..." Sora said.  
  
"Okay... on the serious side. Gennai wants us...all of us in the digiworld around 7:00. Be there Sora. Please. I want to talk with you. Fill up Yamato on this. Promise me you'll be there."  
  
"Promise Tai. We'll be there. Bye." Sora placed the phone down. Yamato's embrace became tighter. "Tai seems too upset." He whispered, letting go of Sora slowly.  
  
"I guess we should bring the kids along too. I think Gennai knows why they're here."  
  
"Sora?"  
  
She looked back at his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes?"  
  
"I just don't want to go there yet without kissing you." He didn't give her time to reply. He pulled her to him swiftly and kissed her at last.  
  
6:45 in the evening  
  
Yukino yelled happily as she jumped up and down Sora's bed. "We're going to the Digiworld!"  
  
Shin climbed the bed too and mimicked his sister. "Yeah! We're going to the Digiworld!" he said, bouncing up and down.  
  
Yamato laughed as he watched his kids jump on Sora's bed. "Guys! C'mon. Get down now. We're just waiting for your mom." While both kids calmed down, Yamato pondered on the right words to say later to the others. Oh boy... this is getting tougher than I thought.  
  
Sora entered the room with a backpack. "We're settled! We've got all the necessities we need."  
  
"What for?" Shin asked.  
  
"Yeah mom. We don't bring bags when we go to the digiworld." Yukino said.  
  
Shin nodded and smiled. "We always bring a picnic basket." Sora and Yamato looked at each other. It seems like that the Digiworld in the future is a lot more peaceful.  
  
"Trust her, we need it." Yamato answered. He grabbed the bag from Sora and held Yukino's hand while Sora held on to Shin. Sora brought out her digivice.  
  
"Digi-gate open!"  
  
The Digiworld  
  
"It took you a long time to get here."  
  
Yamato looked sideways and saw Gennai walking towards the four of them. Shin let out a laugh and circled Gennai, as if fascinated with the old...man.  
  
"Are you a digimon? How come you look like that? Did a digimon fought with you that's why your face is like that?" the young redhead asked.  
  
"Is he being sarcastic?" Gennai asked as he took a seat. Sora giggled and motioned Shin to come to her.  
  
"How come I've never seen you before?" Yukino asked, staring at Gennai with interest.  
  
"So, how did you react when you knew this were your children?" Gennai soon asked, making the two look at each other for a moment.  
  
"Speechless."  
  
"Surprised."  
  
Gennai shook his head. "Oh boy... this could really change a part of the future." He said, standing up and was about to leave Yamato and Sora.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked, standing up to follow Gennai.  
  
Gennai waved his hand in the air. "I'll tell you later. For now, think of how you'll say to the others about those kids."  
  
"They're coming now?!?!" Yamato suddenly burst out. Sora smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure they're going to take it easy."  
  
"Who's coming?" Yukino and Shin asked in unison as they sat beside Yamato.  
  
"Your uncle Tai and the others." Sora answered, still standing up. "Be good when you meet them okay?"  
  
Before anyone of them could speak up, the TV in Gennai's place lit up and before they knew it, the gang were soon piled up on one another.  
  
"WOULD YOU MIND GETTING YOURSELVES OFF MY BACK!" yelled Tai, who was under the pile.  
  
Yamato shook his head and chuckled. They never seize to make me laugh.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and smiled as they all stood straight up and talked again, not really noticing Yamato, Sora and the kids.  
  
Yukino leaned to her dad and giggled. "Uncle Tai's hair sure looks bushy..."  
  
Shin jumped off his seat and stood beside his mom. "Uncle TK!" he said in a loud voice causing all of the gang to look at them.  
  
TK looked at his companions to see their reactions. All were staring at Sora and Yamato like they just saw them for the first time.  
  
Daisuke was the first to break the silence. He smiled and waved. "I didn't know you already have children!"  
  
Taichi gave him a smack on the head. "BAKA! How could they have children when they aren't even married?!"  
  
"You could have at least informed us you have children." Mimi muttered, crossing her arms.  
  
Taichi stared in disbelief. "What?!"  
  
"Oh my! How long have you been keeping from us that you already have a family?" Yolei stammered out. "Did you even get married?"  
  
"Stop it. That's nonsense." Tai said defensively, looking at Sora with his most intrigued look.  
  
"TK, you knew this?" Hikari asked, causing all of them to look at TK.  
  
"What did I do?" TK said exasperatingly. "Ask them."  
  
Everybody looked at the two with raised eyebrows. "Well?" asked by everyone.  
  
"It's like this..." Yamato started.  
  
(after 30 minutes of explaining)  
  
"That's the story...the whole story." Sora said, patting Shin's head. The first one to break the silence was Izzy.  
  
"You say they were from the future?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah...why?" Yamato answered.  
  
Izzy just shrugged. "Nothing. I was just thinking that if they were from the future... then they know what my future is and the others as well. I mean, wouldn't it be great if we also know what will happen to us?"  
  
Everybody except Sora, Yamato the kids and Daisuke looked at Izzy like he just said something wonderful.  
  
"OH MY!" Mimi squealed.  
  
"You ARE a genius!" Yolei said.  
  
"What is it? What is it?" Daisuke asked curiously.  
  
"Hmm...why didn't I think of that..." TK said, smiling at the kids.  
  
Sora leaned close to Yamato and whispered, "What do you think are they talking about?"  
  
Yamato shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."  
  
"They look funny." Yukino said, smiling.  
  
"So what Izzy is trying to say is that the kids know how our lives will be in the future?" Tai asked.  
  
"Precisely." Jyou answered, adjusting his glasses and looking at the kids too. Daisuke jumped up and faced Shin.  
  
"So..." he said, eyes sparkling.  
  
Shin backed up to Sora, scared of what his Uncle Daisuke would do. "Are Kari and me happy together in the future?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Tai, Kari and TK said all together.  
  
"Now I don't even want to know what my future is!" Kari exclaimed, getting flushed.  
  
"Come to me Shin..." TK said beaming. "Tell Uncle TK how many kids do Kari and I have?" TK said, knowing Kari would be totally blushing right now.  
  
"Stop the nonsense!" Tai bellowed out. Mimi approached Yukino and hugged the dear girl tight. "Is my husband a superstar? Am I beautiful? How big is my house?" Mimi asked continuously until Yukino whispered her answer.  
  
"Well... you are a great cook."  
  
"Wha-?!" Mimi screeched. "What do you mean by that?" Meanwhile, Shin was already running around the den avoiding TK and Daisuke.  
  
"Tell Uncle Daisuke the truth Shin." TK said, moving Daisuke aside.  
  
"Dad!" Shin yelped, as he jumped on his lap. "Stop this racket guys!" Sora yelled, but the questioning kept on continuing.  
  
"Hey Yukino, am I rich too? Is Ken my hubby?" Miyako asked dreamily. The room was so noisy with questions that Sora and Yamato kept the kids by their side.  
  
"Kari is my wife right?"  
  
"Shut up TB, Kari and I will have a dozen babies!"  
  
"What do you mean by that Daisuke?!" Taichi roared, causing Kari to cover her face in humiliation.  
  
"A cook? Food? What am I? How am I going to get rich?! I though I was going to be a movie star..." Mimi said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Does Ken have a job? I mean of course he will have since he's a genius and all – "  
  
"What is it with you guys?" Iori asked but his soft voice was soon drowned.  
  
"What am I in the future? Tell me please. C'mon Sora, don't hide Yukino."  
  
Sora was getting frustrated with all the noise that she stood up. "THIS IS ENOUGH!" she said loudly, causing the riot to stop. "First of all, the kids are going to be traumatized! You are scaring them. Second, it's hard knowing your future because it will be on your mind 24/7. Trust me. Third – "  
  
"The kids are sent here for a reason. And I believe they are in danger because of this DreamWeaver." Yamato continued, carrying Shin on his arms.  
  
The others blinked back and bowed their heads down in dismay. Daisuke on the other hand scratched his head.  
  
"But I still think Kari is my wife, right?"  
  
"Daisuke!" Kari called out. "Sora said enough."  
  
"Um... I guess we could tell you a little, right Shin?" Yukino asked, looking at his younger brother.  
  
He smiled back and pointed at Taichi. "Uncle Tai's hair isn't that large anymore."  
  
"And Aunt Mimi is so beautiful and sexy in TV." Yukino said, smiling at the pink-haired girl. "Oh my gosh...I'm seen in TV!" she squealed.  
  
"Aunt Kari is a teacher!" Shin exclaimed. "And Uncle TK makes the most interesting stories, though sometimes I don't understand most of them."  
  
Yukino let out a laugh. "Yeah! And Uncle Daisuke has the world's delicious noodles!"  
  
"Uncle Jyou's the best doctor! He took care of me when I was sick!" Shin said, jumping down from his father and revealing a small scar on his right arm. "You even healed my booboo!"  
  
"Uncle Izzy always works with computers so he has seldom time to play with us."  
  
"Well, Aunt Miyako plays with us whenever mom drops us in her house."  
  
"I baby-sit them..." Miyako said, smirking at Yamato and Sora.  
  
"Uncle Iori is – "  
  
Gennai suddenly came in the room, disrupting the kids from their talk. "Everybody please proceed to the other room at the left."  
  
"Now what?" Yamato muttered as the others and his two kids followed Gennai.  
  
«I'm sorry but I really have to cut it there. I have no comment in this chapter. It's not the best, but not really a waste. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. I think this story will be done maybe 3-4 chapters more. Once this is done, I'll be uploading another story called BOUNDED. Review pls! and read my other stories as well and tell me what you think! Till then. 


End file.
